


Sacrifício de Amor

by kalinebogard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #Sterek #Mpreg, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cada três mil anos ocorre, simultaneamente, dois fenômenos raros: Contemplação Maia e Alinhamento perfeito. Situações capazes de fazer o impossível acontecer.</p><p>Uma figura misteriosa entra na vida escolar de Stiles e Scott, e essa pessoa parece ter algo a esconder.</p><p>Derek torna-se uma peça fundamental em um jogo secreto e misterioso que pode terminar em sangue, lágrimas e tragédia... a menos que ele possa agir rápido e salvar o que lhe importa.</p><p>(Sterek)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Importante: essa história é realidade alternativa, alguns fatos foram propositadamente alterados e estão diferentes da série. Não se assuste.
> 
> Resumidamente:
> 
> 1- Fanfic kinder ovo. Feita para surpreender no final. Pode ser um final que você goste ou não... é um risco que depende de você correr... xD
> 
> 2- Primeira Sterek. Tentei não errar muito, perdoem se ficar um tanto OOC, isso eu garanto que não foi proposital.
> 
> 3- Como eu disse antes, é realidade alternativa, por isso tem muita coisa que não está de acordo com a série, mas é proposital.
> 
> 4- Marquei m-preg por que será uma possibilidade real nessa minha ficção, mas nenhum dos personagens masculinos irá engravidar. O fato é apenas mencionado. Digo isso para não gerar expectativas e esperanças.
> 
> 6- Marquei estupro pelo mesmo motivo acima citado, ou seja, Menção do fato.
> 
> 7- Não foi betado. Quando achar algum erro, por favor avise.
> 
> 8- Obrigada por ler e divirta-se! Atualização toda sexta-feira.

****

Sacrifício de amor  
Kaline Bogard 

Prólogo

 

_Mansão queimada dos Hale  
23h15min_

 

Stiles desceu do jipe e bateu a porta. Estava tão nervoso e preocupado que qualquer lobisomem em um raio de milhas escutaria as batidas descompassadas do seu coração. Mas sabia que não tinha ninguém ali, exceto Derek. Ou talvez não, já que a mansão estava completamente escura e silenciosa. E fazia tempo que isso não era assim.

– Ele não está, não é? – a mulher desceu do carro e também bateu a porta com força.

– Senhorita Ruby – Stilinski desesperou-se – Eu juro, não fizemos nada de errado! Eu...

– Stiles, você é um jovem de dezesseis anos. Questiono sua noção de “certo” e “errado”. A não ser que prefira me ver conversando com o xerife...

– NÃO! – o garoto analisou sua professora de literatura, observando os olhos castanhos em busca de alguma compaixão. Não encontrou nada – Prefiro que fale com Derek antes. Ele vai explicar tudo.

A mulher sorriu de leve. Enquanto Stiles passava a mão pelo cabelo curto, sem saber o que fazer, ela vasculhava a bolsa de imitação de couro que trazia a tiracolo.

Stilinski não podia compreender como tudo saíra do controle assim. Uma semana atrás e o mundo era perfeito. Ou quase isso. Agora, ali estava ele na frente da casa de Derek Hale, com uma professora ao lado alegando ter visto os dois fazendo coisas íntimas.

O que era mentira! Derek e ele não eram nada! Sequer amigos! Que se dirá amantes... não que Stiles não quisesse isso... o que não vinha ao caso. No momento precisava convencer a professora de que eram inocentes das acusações.

Virou-se para falar com a mulher e viu que ela tirava uma barra de ferro não muito grande de dentro da bolsa.

– Senhorita Ruby? – franziu as sobrancelhas sem compreender aquilo.

– Surpresa, surpresa! – a mulher riu antes de erguer a barra de forma ameaçadora.

Stiles notou as intenções da professora e até tentou se defender, todavia não foi rápido o bastante. A barra acertou-lhe o lado direito do rosto e o garoto desabou sem sentidos no chão.

Ruby aguardou por um instante, querendo ter certeza de que seu aluno estava fora de combate. Verificou que tinha um pouco de sangue na ponta da barra de ferro, e aquilo até que vinha a calhar com seu plano. Deixou o objeto cair ao chão.

A princípio seu objetivo era único e envolvia apenas Stilinski. Mas durante a última semana vira a forma que Derek e Stiles se olhavam. Viu os sentimentos secretos e compreendeu tudo. Ao entender o quanto se gostavam em segredo, Ruby decidira mudar o foco da sua ação. Decidira trazer Hale para o epicentro do furacão.

Ergueu os olhos castanhos e analisou o céu noturno. Nenhuma nuvem encobria a perfeição celestial, ou mesmo a magnífica lua cheia. Jamais se vira uma noite com astros tão belos e brilhantes. 

E a causa dessa maravilha era apenas uma: em pouco mais de meia hora aconteceria a Contemplação Maia e o Alinhamento Perfeito. Dois fenômenos que não se repetiriam simultaneamente antes de três mil anos. Que ocorreram exatamente três mil anos atrás. A meia noite.

Um fenômeno que podia fazer milagres.

Balançou a cabeça saindo do transe e abaixou-se ao lado do rapaz caído no chão. Foi impossível não sentir certa admiração pela ingenuidade de Stiles. Professor algum no mundo faria algo assim tão tarde da noite. O menino devia estar desesperado para proteger Hale e livrá-lo de eventuais encrencas... e pagava um preço alto por isso.

A mulher usara desculpas esfarrapadas para manipulá-lo e guiá-lo até ali apesar da hora avançada. Claro, era apenas uma criança confiando em uma professora. Que motivos Stiles teria para desconfiar? Todos os motivos do mundo, levando em consideração as coisas que testemunhava. Mas não... ele parecia incapaz de mudar e deixar de ser o jovem crédulo que sempre ajuda a salvar o dia. Não poucas vezes a salvar Derek... mesmo sem ter esperanças de ser correspondido em seu amor secreto, embora não tão secreto assim.

Ruby meneou a cabeça, abaixou-se e pegou-lhe o celular no bolso da calça jeans surrada. Buscou nos contatos, certa de que acharia o número do Alpha. E encontrou. Enquanto sorria satisfeita, digitou quatro pequenas letrinhas e enviou o SMS.

_Help._

Ele entenderia. Derek era esperto. Sacaria na hora que fora propositadamente afastado da mansão, não apenas ele; mas Peter também. O resto do Pack estava longe o bastante, para não serem causa de preocupação. Com os outros humanos sequer se preocuparia.

Apenas um lobo dominava seus pensamentos: Derek. E ele voltaria correndo desesperado ao ver que o pedido de ajuda fora enviado do telefone de Stiles Stilinski.

Soltou o celular ao lado da barra de ferro no chão. Já não precisava mais deles. Ficou de pé com Stiles em seus braços e ergueu o queixo de leve, fechando os olhos em deleite. O uivo assustador escapou de seus lábios como um desafio. Um desafio contra seus pretensos inimigos.

_“Volte a tempo, Derek Hale”; pensou. “Volte a tempo de salvar o que é importante”._

__

__

Continua...


	2. Capitulo 01 - Menos dez pontos para Gryffindor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vou tentar atualizar um por dia até alcançar a publicação do Nyah!

Sacrifício de amor  
Kaline Bogard 

Parte 01  
Menos dez pontos para Gryffindor

 

_Uma semana antes_

 

A sala inteira observava a professora em um silêncio mortal. A mulher terminava de escrever seu nome na lousa e traçava um risco embaixo. Ruby Smith. Quem, em todos os infernos, teria um nome daqueles?! Ruby Smith.

– Muito prazer – ela virou-se para a sala e sorriu. Tinha olhos castanhos, cabelos ondulados também castanhos, mas em um tom desbotado e sem brilho. O nariz era empinado e o rosto de pele pálida possuía algumas pintas. Aparentava ter por volta de trinta anos. Usava roupas que já viram dias bem melhores.

Scott deu uma espiada para trás, mas Stiles apenas sacudiu os ombros. Não faziam idéia do motivo da antiga professora ter sido afastada. A dúvida pertencia a todos os demais alunos.

– Espero que seja um ótimo ano – Smith encostou-se à mesa do professor e cruzou os braços. Parecia meio perdida – Apesar de já estarmos no meio do semestre. Mas pra mim é como se fosse começo do ano. Enfim... alguma dúvida?

– Sobre o que? O seu nome, por exemplo? – Lydia perguntou apontando para a lousa.

– É... Ruby? – indagou Jackson, estreitando os olhos para enxergar melhor. O motivo era muito claro: nunca tinha visto um garrancho tão mal feito antes. Se a professora cismasse de passar a matéria na lousa, estariam perdidos.

– Exato, rapaz. Meu nome é Smith. Ruby Smith. Sou a nova professora de Literatura de vocês.

A sala voltou a ficar em silêncio. Os alunos se entreolharam confusos. A professora parecia mais perdida que os demais dentro daquela sala.

– Então... – ela foi dizendo meio hesitante – Isso aqui é Literatura... que tal lermos alguns livros?

– Então... – Lydia a imitou com uma voz arrastada de tédio – Que tal você ler o plano de aula e seguir o roteiro?

A sala riu da provocação. Ruby ergueu as sobrancelhas ponderando a sugestão cheia de deboche e pouco caso.

– Não – respondeu com uma careta – Seguir roteiros é chato. Ainda espero indicações de livros. Vamos lá, garotos. Não conseguem pensar em nada?

E novamente o silêncio pesado e tenso caiu sobre a sala. Os adolescentes alternavam olhares entre a professora e outros colegas. Não podiam se lembrar de uma situação semelhante antes. Nenhum professor perguntava a opinião deles. Não sabiam se levavam a sério ou se era algum tipo de pegadinha.

Sufocando com o silêncio intenso, Stiles não resistiu. Sem parar de brincar com o lápis resolveu dar uma sugestão.

– Harry Potter?

Nem bem terminou de falar e a sala caiu na gargalhada. Alguns se atreveram a vaiar o garoto, que apenas rolou os olhos. Até Scott riu da sugestão. Não devia se surpreender na verdade.

– Ei, ei, ei... menos dez pontos para Gryffindor – Smith gracejou numa forma de fazer a turma ficar quieta. Então se virou para Stiles e o analisou brevemente.

– Harry Potter, hum? – balançou a cabeça – Como é o seu nome, garoto?

– Stiles – ele respondeu meio sem jeito.

Ruby ficou mais alguns instantes em silêncio, para em seguida esfregar as mãos empolgada.

– Gostei dessa idéia, senhor Stiles! Vamos ler Harry Potter esse semestre!!

A turma inteira resmungou em protesto. Stiles não acreditou no que ouvira e fez questão de ignorar os olhares rancorosos que recebeu.

– Sério isso? – Jackson perguntou irritado.

– Super sério, jovem... como é seu nome?

– Jackson Whittemore – respondeu de má vontade.

– Senhor Whittemore e demais alunos, apresento a vocês nosso projeto desse semestre: leremos Harry Potter.

– Qual dos três? – foi Jackson quem perguntou de novo.

Ruby não pareceu compreender a dúvida.

– Como assim “qual dos três”?

O capitão do time cruzou os braços a frente do peito e assumiu uma pose extremamente agressiva.

– Harry Potter não é uma trilogia? Vamos ler os três? Ou só um deles?

– Oh, meu Deus! Santa ignorância! – Stiles não conseguiu se controlar e ficar de boca fechada – A Crônica dos Kane, é uma trilogia. O Senhor dos Anéis, é uma trilogia. Hannibal, é uma trilogia. Jogos Velozes, adivinha? Trilogia. A trilogia do Mago, é uma trilogia. Harry Potter é uma saga de sete livros. Sem contar Quidditch Através dos Séculos, Animais Mágicos e Seu Habitat e Contos de... de... de... hum... são sete livros – ficou quieto ao ver que todos nas sala, e isso incluía a professora e Scott (seu melhor amigo, diga-se de passagem) olhavam para ele completamente abismados. Exceto Jackson, claro, que começara a fuzilá-lo ao ouvir a parte do “santa ignorância”.

– Muito bem, senhor Stiles. Quero ver essa paixão toda na hora de escrever o trabalho. E na hora das provas. Falando em provas, vou explicar para o senhor Whittemore e para os demais, como será nossa avaliação. Vocês lerão os sete livros até o final do semestre. Para cada livro lido farão uma analise crítica com contribuições positivas para a literatura norte-america e mundial, e alguns pontos negativos da obra – parou para respirar um pouco – Cada análise valerá até um ponto. Ao final você podem ter, ou não, um total de sete pontos. Então faremos uma prova valendo até três pontos. Está fechada a média dez. Voalá... Ah! E os trabalhos têm que ser feito a mão. Nada de... copiar da Wikipédia.

Vozes se fizeram ouvir. A maioria reclamava pela complexidade e dificuldade do trabalho para valer tão pouco. Culpa de quem? Do Stiles claro... e o dito rapaz ficou arrepiado sabendo-se vítima de olhares indignados.

Apesar de não demonstrar sentia-se bem empolgado com a idéia! Faria um trabalho ótimo e talvez aproveitasse para reler sua coleção.

– Ótimo que estamos todos de acordo – Ruby esfregou as mãos de contentamento – Para a aula de hoje quero que destaquem uma folha. Espero uma análise pessoal de cada um: escolham cinco pontos positivos e cinco negativos que enxergam em si mesmos e desenvolvam uma redação de, no mínimo, três laudas.

– Que isso... – Scott virou-se para trás e resmungou com o amigo – Me sinto de volta ao primário!

– Escrevendo uma redação tipo “Como foi suas férias” – Stiles riu – Mas foi inteligente. Assim ela vai conhecer a sala um pouco melhor, não?

McCall deu de ombros. Roubou uma folha do caderno do outro e riu baixinho, endireitando-se na cadeira.

Stilinski apenas girou os olhos. Sabia que se estivesse na carteira da frente teria sido ele a roubar uma folha do amigo. Scott aprendera o truque consigo, afinal de contas.

Sem enrolar mais puxou uma folha e se concentrou no trabalho que a professora passara. Pensar em qualidades próprias era fichinha! Stiles sabia que tinha muitas: era simpático, inteligente, falava bem... ou falava muito... enfim. Mas pensar nos defeitos seria mais fácil ainda. Para cada qualidade poderia pensar, tranquilamente, em pelo menos cinco defeitos.

Suspirou chateado e começou a escrever.

Ruby Smith analisou os alunos envolvidos no que lhes pedira. Alguns em maior grau de meditação, outros bem menos empolgados.

Foi apenas ao pousar os olhos castanhos sobre Stiles que sua postura mudou um pouco. Deixando de ser descontraída, ficou levemente tensa. Levou a mão à ponte do nariz empinado e apertou de leve.

Então aquele era Stiles Stilinski...?

Ele mudara absolutamente nada, em todos aqueles anos.

Suspirou.

Os grãos de areia começaram a rolar na ampulheta que lhe guiava os passos. Quase sentiu pena dos alunos, pois não dividiriam um semestre. Não haveria provas ou trabalhos. Tudo aquilo era mentira, uma grande, frágil e desesperada mentira.

Ruby tinha apenas uma semana. Uma misera semana que culminaria em sangue, lágrimas, dor e morte.

E então a jornada chegaria, finalmente, ao fim.

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então... aqui começa a construção da trama, efetivamente. Quem será Ruby? Qual o objetivo dela? Alguém já tem teorias e palpites?
> 
> Bem, acho que isso. Desejo a todos um bom final de semana e obrigada por ler!


	3. Capitulo 02 - Papo nerd

Sacrifício de amor  
Kaline Bogard

Parte 02  
Papo nerd

 

Qual não foi a surpresa da turma, no dia seguinte, de chegar na sala e descobrir que o professor de Álgebra estava doente e precisaria faltar. Quem cobriria seu turno seria a senhorita Ruby Smith...

– Bom dia classe! – a mulher foi dizendo ao entrar na sala – Parece que teremos mais tempo para ficarmos juntos essa semana! E eu já pensei no trabalho de hoje. Comecei a corrigir as redações de ontem e estou gostando muito, tem ótimos escritores nessa sala. Por isso... destaquem uma primeira folha do caderno.

Deu a instrução e aguardou ser obedecida. Scott, que novamente estava a frente do amigo, tentou roubar uma folha, mas Stiles já antecipava algo assim e deixara o caderno fora de alcance.

Quando todos estavam com uma folha solta, Ruby sorriu empolgadíssima.

– Hoje a sala vai usar seus dons literários futurísticos, se é que existe algo assim. Quero que pensem em vocês mesmos daqui a trinta anos. Como acham que estarão? O que tem para comemorar e melhorar? Quais as suas esperanças...? Usem a imaginação e me surpreendam! Quero no mínimo três laudas.

A sala resmungou um pouco, mas logo todos trataram de obedecer. Scott virou-se para trás e fez uma careta para Stiles, que respondeu com um balançar de ombros.

– De volta ao primário, cara. Acredita nisso? – foi o humano quem sussurrou – Se o resto do ano for assim estamos perdidos! Nem Harry Potter salva...

McCall riu baixinho antes de olhar ao redor.

– Hoje não tem treino com o time, vou até sua casa. Tudo bem?

Stiles ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– E a galera do Camp Rock Wolf? Vai se dispensar hoje?

– Parece que o Derek está planejando um super treinamento para amanhã, algo assim.

– Ahh – o garoto coçou o pescoço – Mas e a Allison? Não vai na casa dela?

O lobisomem deu de ombros.

– Não posso ir a casa dela – disse de forma misteriosa, mas diante do olhar agudo que recebeu acabou ficando sem graça e completando – Allison está... naqueles dias...

Stiles franziu as sobrancelhas, meio confuso. Aos poucos a compreensão o atingiu como um raio e ele deixou o queixo cair, ficando agitado.

– Como você sa... – antes mesmo que completasse a frase, Scott apontou o próprio nariz, querendo dizer que descobrira pelo cheiro – ECA!!

A exclamação atraiu olhares do restante da classe e da professora.

– Parece que a dupla dinâmica aí tem coisas mais importantes para fazer do que a tarefa que eu passei...

– Não, senhorita... – Scott começou, mas foi cortado.

– Mais uma dessas e os dois vão ganhar um horário especial para terminar a redação: detenção. Fui clara?

Os meninos balançaram a cabeça, enquanto ouviam uma ou outra risadinha, e se concentraram no que fora pedido. Deixariam as conversas para depois das aulas, quando estivessem em casa.

Ruby olhou atentamente para ambos, todavia se convenceu de que eles não conversariam mais e voltou a corrigir redações. Ou melhor, voltou a fingir que corrigia, já que seus pensamentos estavam a anos-luz de distância dali e seus olhos, volta e meia, caiam sobre Stilinski, como se o avaliasse.

oOo

Stiles mal pôde acreditar quando estacionou o jipe em frente de casa. Saltou e entrou na residência pela porta da cozinha, onde roubou um pacote de Ruffles do armário e uma latinha de Coke da geladeira. Chegou no quarto e arremessou a embalagem com batatas para Scott, que já estava sentado na cama do garoto.

– Odeio quando faz isso – resmungou – Não é justo que venha de bike e chegue na minha frente.

– A lei do mais rápido – Scott riu abrindo o saquinho e pegando um punhado de batatas – E o meu refri?

– Pega lá, The Flash – e deu um longo gole fazendo questão de mostrar como estava refrescante.

McCall rolou os olhos e saiu do quarto para pegar algo gelado também. Quando voltou Stiles estava à frente do PC, digitando.

– E o seu pai?

– Tá bem. Pegando uns turnos extras. Essa cidade nunca foi tão agitada, se é que me entende. Me pergunto quando foi que passamos por um portal e viemos parar nessa realidade alternativa...

– É – McCall sentou-se confortavelmente na cama.

– Você não acha a senhorita Ruby estranha?

– Estranha como? – Scott perguntou – Estranha como eu ou como você?

– Idiota. Eu não sou estranho. Por que perguntou isso? Sentiu cheiro de alguma coisa sobrenatural nela?

Scott balançou a cabeça.

– Não. Só perfume barato. E muito, muito adocicado – respondeu com uma careta engraçada – Ela deve ser esquisita tipo você... talvez seja a primeira vez que dá aula, sei lá.

– Hn. O trabalho sobre HP foi legal. Mas essas redaçõezinhas são um saco. O que será na próxima aula? Se imaginar daqui uns cinqüenta anos? Eu acho que vou estar milionário e com um harém!

– Um harém?!! Dúvido! – Scott engoliu mais batatas – Acha mesmo que o Derek deixaria...? Ele é muito territorialista.

– SCOTT! – Stiles repreendeu encolhendo-se um pouco. Desde que seu melhor amigo descobrira sobre sua paixonite pelo Alpha vivia fazendo esse tipo de piadinha sem graça.

– Mas o Derek tem sorte por ser você.

A afirmação fez o dono da casa voltar-se com um sorriso para McCall. Os olhos brilhavam.

– Me acha tão legal assim?

– Não – Scott caiu de costas na cama, derrubando batatas no colchão – É que você não tem período menstrual então...

– CALADO! – o garoto rosnou e voltou-se para a tela do PC. Digitou furiosamente por um tempo, porém não resistiu – O cheiro é tão ruim assim?

O outro se apoiou nos cotovelos para poder olhar o amigo melhor e balançou a cabeça.

– Pelo contrário. Me deixa louco! E com a proximidade da lua cheia... eu... eu tenho medo de não me controlar e...

– Chega, Scott! Não quero mais saber disso, poupe minha jovem vida de mais um trauma, por favor – lamentou exagerado – Vamos mudar de assunto.

– O que você está fazendo aí? É o trabalho de literatura já? – perguntou catando as batatas da cama e jogando na boca – Seu nerd.

A pergunta ligou o botão de “Empolgação Máxima” do Stiles. Ele mudou a cadeira de posição, para ficar de frente com Scott. Acenou com a mão descartando o que o outro adolescente dissera.

– Tem nada a ver com literatura. Sabe o que vai acontecer domingo a meia noite?

O tom misterioso deixou McCall interessado.

– Não. O quê?

– Exatamente à meia-noite os planetas estarão na posição Contemplação Maia. E as doze constelações do horóscopo solar na posição de Alinhamento Perfeito. No primeiro dia da lua cheia!!

A primeira coisa que passou pela mente de Scott foi que, se um cientista anunciasse a cura para o câncer, ele não conseguiria soar tão entusiasmado quanto Stiles soara naquele instante. E a segunda coisa foi que ele não fazia a mínima idéia do que o menino falava.

– Wow... – deixou escapar visivelmente desinteressado.

– Você sabe do que eu to falando?

– Na verdade não. Mas tenho certeza de que vou ficar sabendo...

A empolgação desapareceu de Stilinski como um passe de mágica. Ele assumiu a melhor expressão facial de “paisagem”.

– Te deixo entediado? Desculpa se não estou no meu período menstrual...

Scott riu da cena.

– Que bom! Não queria atacar sexualmente meu melhor amigo... agora deixa de ser drama queen e me conta logo o que é isso.

O dono da casa se animou de novo.

– É tipo assim, na Contemplação Maia todos os planetas do Sistema Solar estarão perfeitamente alinhados! Se fosse possível passar uma linha, hipoteticamente falando, em um traço paralelo, essa linha passaria pelo meio perfeito de todos os planetas! E o Alinhamento Perfeito é uma posição das doze constelações de um jeito que a lua fica no meio exato, quer você observe do hemisfério norte ou hemisfério sul. Não é incrível? Essas duas formações só acontecem simultaneamente a cada três mil anos! Já surgiram as teorias mais loucas na Internet.

Scott, que acabara sentando-se na cama, inclinou-se levemente para frente e observou com cuidado a face do outro adolescente.

– O que foi...?

– Você respira? Como consegue falar tanto sem tomar fôlego?

Stiles fez uma careta e inclinou a cadeira para trás, apoiando-a nos pés traseiros. Ficou balançando de leve, equilibrando-se.

– São anos de treinamento. Um newbie como você jamais conseguiria – finalizou a frase dando um ultimo gole na latinha de Coke, e continuando com ela vazia na mão.

– E essas teorias loucas?

– Ah, são loucas mesmo! Coisa tipo Elvis Presley voltando do espaço, terremotos unindo os cinco continentes, o Canadá virando super potência, o fim do mundo, titãs devorando a humanidade etc etc etc...

– Quanta conversa fiada! Não acredito em nada disso.

– Falou o lobisomem – Stiles brincou bem humorado. No fundo também desacreditava de muitas daquelas teorias.

– Hum... Elvis voltando do espaço? Tá bom.

– Ora, só por que você não acredita, não quer dizer que não possa acontecer – recebeu um olhar agudo de Scott que o fez completar – Não Elvis Presley, claro...

– Então o que?

– Sei lá. Mas até pouco tempo eu nem acreditava em lobisomens. E olha onde estamos agora: tenho um melhor amigo com super habilidades olfativas e taras por períodos menstruais.

– Ei! – o rapaz soou indignado – Não tenho “tara” por isso!! Mas... essas teorias todas...

Scott silenciou, com certo receio de expressar o que tinha pensado.

– Sim...? – Stiles deixou os pés da cadeira baixarem, voltando a posição normal.

– Alguma fala sobre reverter a transformação de lobisomens?

Ao ouvir aquilo Stilinski balançou a cabeça.

– Não li nada a respeito. Prometo dar uma olhada... pelo que eu li os Maias realmente acreditavam que o impossível podia se tornar realidade quando algo assim acontecesse. Vai que...

Scott sorriu sem animo. Não queria encher-se de esperanças, embora pessoas pelo mundo estivessem tão crédulas com milagres e outros absurdos. Lá no fundo, bem no fundinho, não podia deixar de se perguntar que tipo de desejo impossível seria concretizado no domingo à meia-noite...

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Importante: esse lance de “Contemplação Maia” e “Alinhamento Perfeito” foi inventado por mim. Não faço idéia se algo assim é possível, mas a imaginação nos da permissão pra tudo! Rsrsrs


	4. Capitulo 03 - Nem tanto pela parte do “gênio”

Sacrifício de amor  
Kaline Bogard 

Parte 03  
Nem tanto pela parte do “gênio”

 

Na quarta-feira não foi surpresa nenhuma deparar-se com Ruby Smith, já que pelo horário das aulas teriam um tempo inteiro de literatura.

A mulher estava na sala, com suas roupas que já tinham visto dias bem melhores, cabelos castanhos foscos e pintas na pele pálida. Apesar de tudo o rosto redondo era agradável. Stiles percebeu que simpatizava com ela. Talvez por que fosse, claramente, uma pessoa meio esquisita como ele.

– Hoje vamos continuar com a matéria e – olhou para Lydia – seguir o roteiro para variar.

Segurou um pedaço de giz branco e começou a escrever conceitos na lousa. Stiles leu as três primeiras palavras. Melhor dizendo, tentou. Não conseguiu entender a letra da professora. Uma breve espiada ao redor lhe mostrou que a grande maioria da sala estava com a mesma dificuldade.

Desistindo, virou-se para trás e suspirou atraindo atenção de Scott.

– O que foi?

– Andei procurando mais daquelas teorias – sussurrou – Sinto muito, mas não tem nada que fale sobre reverter você sabe bem o quê. Bem, eu totalmente não achei.

– Não pensei que acharia mesmo – Scott sussurrou de volta, rabiscando algo no caderno.

A expressão decepcionada de McCall desmentia sua frase despreocupada e Stiles sentiu-se na obrigação de animar o amigo.

– Hoje tem treinamento?

– Sim. O Derek quer todos lá.

– Ih... ele vai pegar pesado! Acho que eu vou lá também...

Scott ia comentar algo quando notou a professora aproximando-se com uma cara nada boa.

– Peço desculpas aos dois mosqueteiros – foi dizendo sarcástica – Minha aula está atrapalhando a conversa de vocês?

Ambos ficaram sem graça.

– Desculpa, professora – Stiles tentou remediar a situação – Não estamos fazendo nada.

– Errado. Você não está fazendo nada e ainda atrapalha seu colega. Sabe a cura para isso, senhor Stiles? Detenção.

O queixo do garoto caiu, tamanha sua surpresa e indignação.

– Mas...

– Se reclamar pega detenção amanhã também.

Imediatamente ele fechou a boca e voltou-se para frente, disposto a começar a copiar o que quer que estivesse rabiscado na lousa, entendendo a letra ou não. Só não queria aumentar o tempo do castigo.

oOo

Detenção era uma das coisas mais totalmente chatas do mundo, na nada modesta opinião de Stiles. Principalmente para alguém como ele. Cada segundo se arrastava com a lentidão de séculos. Estava a pouco mais da metade do tempo na sala com a professora, mas tinha certeza de sentir seus fios de cabelo embranquecendo, enquanto ele envelhecia prematuramente pelo tédio.

Seu desconforto era perceptível e de causar dó. Tamborilava os dedos na mesa, olhava da professora que corrigia tarefas para a janela, mexia-se na cadeira como se o assento estivesse cheio de formigas.

Virou-se para a janela outra vez. Estava perdendo o treino de lacrosse. Não que fosse uma grande coisa, afinal só ficava esquentando o banco, assistindo os outros jogarem. Todavia, apenas estar lá, junto com os outros, lhe dava a sensação de pertencimento, de fazer parte de algo. Similar ao que sentia quando se juntava com o Pack e podia ficar perto de Derek.

Derek.

Opa! A luz vermelha de um semáforo imaginário piscou em sua mente. Aquele era um assunto delicado... tinha que desviar os pensamentos. Imediatamente.

– São as nossas redações? – perguntou para Ruby.

– Sim – a mulher respondeu sem tirar os olhos do papel.

– Posso ler alguma? – a voz soou mais animada do que deveria.

– Não.

– Não achei que pudesse mesmo – resmungou.

– Que bom.

A conversa acabou ali. Stiles observou a mulher. Apesar de ter levado a detenção injusta ainda achava a professora uma pessoa agradável. Tinha uma boa sensação de estar perto dela. Talvez fosse a animação dos olhos castanhos, ou a humildade das roupas um tanto gastas. A mulher não fazia questão de se encaixar em padrões sociais determinados, e parecia bem com isso. Identificou-se um bocado com ela. Mesmo que fosse uma criatura atípica.

– A senhora é meio esquisita – a afirmação escapou-lhe sem que pudesse evitar.

Ruby levantou a cabeça e mirou o garoto com certa surpresa.

– Desculpe-me?

Stiles arrepiou-se. Ia ganhar detenção eterna depois daquela.

– Sinto muito! – tentou remediar – Não era para ter falado isso! Era para ter totalmente pensado. Quer dizer... não que a professora seja esquisita do tipo bizarro, sabe? Aquele tipo que assusta todo mundo ou ninguém quer chegar perto, mas isso seria um psicopata, eu acho. Não... nem todo psicopata é esquisito. Não que a senhorita seja uma psicopata ou pareça com uma. Só é esquisita tipo normal, assim como eu. Não se preocupe...

Parou de falar e segurou o queixo com o polegar, usando os outros dedos para encobrir os lábios. Fez seu melhor esforço para fingir que os últimos quarenta segundos nunca tinham existido. Olhou fixamente para Smith, parecendo querer hipnotizá-la e fazê-la esquecer de tudo.

– Senhor Stilinski?

– Sim...?

– Suma da minha frente.

Stiles não disse nada. Agarrou a mochila e precipitou-se para fora da sala. Chegava à porta quando ouviu a voz calma de Ruby alcançá-lo.

– Garoto...

Ele parou e virou-se para a professora, agarrado a mochila como uma espécie de escudo.

– Sim?

– Sobre a sua redação. Ela estava realmente boa, mas eu discordo sobre a sua qualidade de ser um Gryffindor. Pelo que pude perceber você tem mais características de um Ravenclaw.

O menino ficou surpreso. Arregalou os olhos e sorriu.

– A professora me acha tão inteligente assim? – pareceu estufar de orgulho.

– Não, não – a resposta quebrou a alegria de Stiles – Não pela parte do “gênio”, mais pela parte da Luna Lovegood mesmo.

Stilinski não respondeu. Ficou indignado e virou as costas, afastando-se rápido dali. Como assim uma professora que estava a três dias no colégio já pegava no seu pé daquela forma? Qual o maldito problema do mundo?!

oOo

Ruby ouviu os passos do adolescente se afastando rapidamente. Parou de rir e recostou-se na cadeira de madeira, ainda sentindo-se divertida.

“Não que a senhora seja uma psicopata ou pareça com uma. Só é esquisita tipo normal, assim como eu. Não se preocupe... ”

Pegou o primeiro trabalho da pilha. Era a redação de Stiles. A única que corrigira, na verdade. As outras não lhe importavam. Já tinha lido aquelas palavras tantas e tantas vezes que decorara o texto todo. Era perfeito. Simplesmente perfeito.

Se dispôs a ler mais uma vez. Desistiu. Os olhos marejados de lágrimas a deixaram cega para as letras grafadas no papel.

Suspirou e juntou suas coisas. Não podia perder mais tempo ali.

oOo

Stiles passou pelo campo só para aliviar a consciência. Pela hora o treino já devia ter acabado. Não restara mais nenhum aluno por ali. Resolveu ir direto para a casa de Derek, ver o outro treinamento. Não estava a fim de ficar sozinho em casa, caçando teorias e conspirações para o que aconteceria no domingo.

Escutando uma das rádios que adorava seguiu dirigindo até chegar a estrada de terra que o levaria a seu destino. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao visualizar uma figura familiar avançando a pé pelo acostamento.

Buzinou, ainda que soubesse ser inútil. Derek já devia tê-lo ouvido se aproximando a milhas de distância.

Parou o jipe ao lado dele.

– Entra aí! – gritou por causa da música alta.

O Alpha não esperou segundo convite. Tomou lugar ao lado do carona e bateu a porta. Antes mesmo de travar o cinto, Derek esticou o braço e desligou o rádio.

– Ei! – Stiles protestou. Fez menção de ligar novamente, mas o outro o olhou com ar de “sérião que vai tentar fazer isso?”. Deixou pra lá – Sem trilha sonora para nossa história – brincou.

Derek não respondeu. Apenas virou o rosto e ficou observando a paisagem imutável.

– Não ia ter treinamento? – perguntou alguns segundos depois. De alguma forma o silêncio sempre parecia sufocá-lo.

– Está tendo.

– Está...?

– É uma competição. Dividi equipes para ver a interação entre eles.

– E por que não está vigiando? Tipo, como vai saber se deu certo essa sua idéia?

– A equipe que chegar primeiro é a que tiver melhor adaptação para trabalho em equipe. Esse é o espírito de um Pack.

O mais jovem desviou os olhos da estrada por um segundo, para admirar o passageiro ao lado. Sempre se surpreendia quando conseguia frases longas e não totalmente mal humoradas de Derek Hale.

Sentia-se quase amigo dele. Mas com esse “quase” em negrito e riscado embaixo para lembrar que eles não eram realmente.

– Scott te disse que temos uma professora nova? – perguntou quando o silêncio ameaçou instalar-se entre eles outra vez. Precisava de algum assunto, qualquer assunto – Ela é meio esquisita e eu tipo disse isso. Ela me deixou de detenção. Ah, não por que eu chamei a professora Ruby de esquisita, na verdade ela me tirou da detenção por isso. A detenção foi por outra coisa...

Tomou fôlego por alguns instantes. Derek sequer deu sinais de ter ouvido seu pequeno discurso.

– Pelo amor de Deus, homem. Você sabe que a boca serve para mais coisas do que encher a barriga, não sabe? Tente usá-la de vez em quando ou vai enferrujar. Pensar é bom, mas não adianta se você não falar e não colocar tudo para fora...

Hale continuou olhando pela janela e Stiles não podia ver o sorriso que lhe surgiu nos lábios. Oh, sim. Derek podia pensar em milhares de maneiras diferentes de usar a boca. E todas envolviam o garoto ao lado, sem roupas. Porém não podia “colocar isso para fora”. Principalmente quando sabia que Stiles se sentia igual. Correspondia-lhe os sentimentos. E não precisava ser um lobisomem e sentir a alegria, paixão e desejo chegando em ondas abrasadoras. Qualquer humano que olhasse mais atentamente notaria o brilho nas íris castanhas e o sorriso fácil que brincava nos lábios rosados sempre que o Alpha estava por perto.

Não. Até um cego veria aquilo.

O problema era muito mais profundo. Derek já tinha se entregado antes, com intensidade e sem medir conseqüências. Sofrera decepções sem medidas. Ainda não sabia se conseguira juntar todos os pedaços de seu coração partido.

Não estava pronto para se entregar.

Era cedo.

Talvez fosse “cedo” para sempre.

continua...


	5. Capítulo 04 - Instinto apurado

Sacrifício de amor  
Kaline Bogard

Parte 04  
Instinto apurado

 

Stiles parou o carro e desligou o motor. Observou a mansão queimada, que estava tão silenciosa quanto o passageiro que viera ao seu lado e saltava do veículo naquele instante.

O garoto desceu do jipe e encostou-se no capô.

– Que tipo de treinamento você inventou? – perguntou em um misto de curiosidade e desejo que Derek não entrasse na casa e o deixasse sozinho por ali.

Hale parou de avançar e olhou para o humano, analisando suas intenções. Acabou dando-se por vencido. Voltou os próprios passos e também se encostou-se ao jipe.

– Separei duas equipes: azul e vermelha. Cada grupo tem que encontrar dez bandeiras da cor do seu time.

– Ah, fala sério. Isso vai ser totalmente fácil para eles.

Derek sorriu de lado, de um jeito um tanto maldoso.

– Tem armadilhas e outras surpresas. Não será tão fácil assim – falou cheio de si. Diante do ar espantado e preocupado que assumiu a face de Stiles, continuou: – Nada mortal.

– Sádico.

– É um jeito de treinar trabalho em grupo e desenvolver os sentidos. Eles vão precisar de todos – afirmou convencido.

Stiles desviou os olhos para a casa queimada. Atrás dela o sol começava a se pôr, brilhando com seus raios carmim a rasgar o céu. Logo seria noite.

– E aquele seu tio Miss Simpatia? Está brincando de escoteiro também?

– Não – Derek respondeu seco – Peter foi investigar uma coisa para mim. Senti o rastro de um Alpha próximo ao hospital.

– Um Alpha? – Stilinski desviou os olhos castanhos para o rapaz ao seu lado – No seu território?!

Derek contraiu a linha do maxilar, visivelmente tenso e ofendido.

– Não por muito tempo.

– Ahhhhh, entendi – o adolescente falou pensativo – Por isso você estava andando agora pouco, procurando mais rastros?

O outro apenas balançou a cabeça concordando. Tinha motivos fortes para desconfiar que não apenas um, mas talvez uma matilha de Alphas andasse rondando por ali. Não podia compreender por que se aproximavam do hospital. Mas entendendo ou não, era uma invasão grave, já que ele era o Alpha daquela região.

Stiles desassossegou. Ali estava o silêncio ameaçando pairar sobre eles novamente. E logo após uma das conversas mais longas e menos tensas que partilhara com Derek! Não deixaria isso acontecer.

Queria manter a “chama” da cordialidade acesa, mas não lhe ocorria nada de interessante para dizer. Os olhos castanhos voltaram a analisar a casa banhada pela luz do poente e sem que pudesse evitar ouviu as palavras lhe escapando.

– É agora que o Fred chega? – nem bem terminou a pergunta e desejou ardentemente entrar em coma. Ou algo similar, tamanho o arrependimento.

– O que? – Derek franziu as sobrancelhas tentando se lembrar quem poderia ser aquele Fred. Ficou intrigado ao ver a expressão envergonhada de Stiles.

– Você sabe... Fred Krugger. Esse é o momento em que a gente descobre que está dormindo e preso em um pesadelo e começa a mor... esqueça essa parte. Sua casa ta mais para a “A Hora do Espanto” do que para “A Hora do Pesadelo”. Chamam isso de “crossover”, tipo Fred Vs o Alpha”... Derek, você já pensou em colocar uma câmera no seu quarto durante a noite? Tipo filmar um fantasma puxando seu lençol... não que eu ache que sua casa é mal assombrada, mas eu não dormiria aí nem uma...

– Cale a boca – o lobisomem levou a mão a têmpora e massageou, como se estivesse sentindo dor de cabeça. E isso deixou Stiles intrigado. Lobisomens tinham enxaqueca?!

– Ia bombar no youtube – insistiu olhado torto para o mais velho.

Hale lançou um olhar indignado para o rapaz. Ia resmungar algo, mas calou-se antes de começar.

Instinto. Algo que sempre fora muito forte em si e que apenas amplificara desde que se tornara um Alpha. Seu lobo se inquietou, incomodado. E ele soube, com toda certeza do mundo, que havia qualquer coisa nas proximidades. Algo que os observava.

Afastou-se do jipe e deu dois passos em direção a floresta. Sentiu, mais do que viu, que Stiles ia começar a fazer perguntas, calou o menino com um gesto de mão. Os olhos subitamente avermelhados vasculharam as árvores em derredor. Estava ali, tinha certeza. Perto.

Todavia não sentia sequer um cheiro diferente. Como aquilo era possível? A possibilidade de ser outra Kanima passou ao fundo sua mente e logo foi descartada. As condições eram adversas e aquela criatura era uma aberração rara de acontecer. Devia ser outra coisa. Algo que inquietou seu lobo de modo incomum.

Olhou de relance para Stiles encostado no carro, tenso e cheio de dúvidas. Não podia sair para investigar e deixar o humano sozinho. Também não podia chamar seu pack de volta. Não tinha idéia do que se acercava e podia machucar algum dos garotos.

De repente, tão súbito como começou, acabou. Em questão de segundos Derek sabia que o que quer que estivesse ali já tinha ido embora, provavelmente sentindo-se descoberto.

O quê, dentre todas as criaturas sobrenaturais, poderia aproximar-se tanto deles e impedir que ao menos seu cheiro fosse detectado? Nada que conhecesse.

– Tem chance de ser o Krugger? – Stiles perguntou tentando quebrar a tensão. Não era bobo, compreendera exatamente o que se passava ali.

A mirada que recebeu de volta elevou a expressão “olhar fulminante” a outro nível.

oOo

Surpreendentemente, o time azul composto por Scott e Jackson voltou ao mesmo tempo em que o time vermelho, formado por Boyd, Erica e Isaac. Roupas rasgadas e sujas com sangue seco era fator comum, mas nada preocupante.

Derek, que tinha dividido os jovens levando em conta suas capacidades e fraquezas, ficou secretamente orgulhoso quando eles disseram que ao invés de competir entre si tinham unido forças e recuperado as vinte bandeiras juntos. Vencendo os obstáculos e armadilhas como companheiros e não como competidores. Essa era uma característica muito forte de um Pack. Inconscientemente aqueles garotos se uniam por conta própria, sem que Derek ou Peter precisasse ficar lembrando a cada hora a importância isso.

Agora estavam reunidos no que sobrara da sala principal da mansão Hale, com o Alpha deixando todos a par do ocorrido a pouco tempo.

– Alguma chance de ter a ver com o rastro perto do hospital? – Scott perguntou a dúvida que era de todos.

– Não sei – Derek soou sincero – Vamos esperar Peter voltar com novidades. Mas se fosse um Alpha eu teria sentido.

– As coisas estavam chatas mesmo – Erica zombou. Ao se ver mirada por todos, deu de ombros – O que foi? Vocês sabem que é verdade!

O responsável pelo grupo ignorou a loira.

– Tentem não ficar sozinhos até descobrirmos do que se trata. Jackson fique de olho em Lydia. Scott, você cuida da Allison. Evitem deixar os humanos desprotegidos – afirmou o óbvio, preocupado com as garotas humanas que não estavam presentes, mas já eram parte do Pack.

Stiles moveu-se desconfortável ao ver que Derek sequer mencionava alguém para “ficar de olho” nele. Das duas uma: ou o Alpha o achava plenamente capaz de cuidar de si próprio, fato que o rapaz duvidava um pouco. Ou ele ainda não o considerava parte de seu Pack.

A ordem de Hale deu fim a reunião. Todos os lobos notaram o desconforto de Stilinski, embora ninguém dissesse nada.

– Alguém quer carona? – Stiles ofereceu. Scott, Erica e Boyd aceitaram. Jackson estava com seu porsche e Isaak ficaria na Mansão, assim como Derek.

A volta para casa foi silenciosa. Incrivelmente Stiles estava nada disposto a conversas. Os garotos sentiram isso e respeitaram. Sabiam como ele se sentia. A primeira a ser deixada em casa foi Erica. A loira se despediu rapidamente e foi para dentro de casa. Depois foi a vez de Boyd. O rapaz não era de muitas palavras. Sua despedida revelou-se um simples acenar de cabeça em agradecimento a Stiles.

– Agora rumo a sua casa, Scotty.

– Não – o menino meneou a cabeça – Vamos para a sua casa.

– Mas... okay – Stiles desistiu de insistir. Apenas fez o retorno com o jipe e seguiu para casa. Estacionou em frente a residência escura. Seu pai estava na delegacia e não chegaria antes do amanhecer.

McCall fez menção de abrir a porta, desistindo antes de realizar seu intento. Por segundos pareceu travar uma luta interna, deixando Stiles intrigado com sua expressão facial.

– Scott? Tá tudo bem, cara?

O interrogado então respirou fundo, muito fundo e recostou-se no banco, visivelmente tomando uma decisão. Levou a mão aos cabelos, passando os dedos de modo nervoso.

– Ele está aqui...

– O que? Quem...? – Stilinski ficou confuso.

O amigo olhou de forma muito significativa para Stiles.

– Derek. Você... não achou que ele te deixaria sem proteção nessa história, não é? – o queixo do rapaz caiu. Scott acabou rindo um pouco – Nosso Alpha não confia em ninguém para entregar a sua proteção, Stiles. Ainda não entendo isso muito bem, mas ficou claro para todos nós quando Derek fez a divisão de quem cuidaria de quem.

– Mas... mas... não somos nem amigos e... 

– É complicado. Não sei explicar. De você eu já senti todo tipo de sentimento em relação ao Derek, desculpa, mas não dá pra evitar. E nós sabemos que o Derek tem algum tipo de sentimento por você, só que...

– Só que...? – Stiles incentivou, curioso.

– Tem um pouco de receio também... e uma barreira como se Derek quisesse deixar o que sente em um lugar inalcançável. Sei lá. Desculpa, adultos são complicados. A maior parte do tempo eu simplesmente não entendo por que gostam de bagunçar tudo!

Stiles notou a frustração de Scott e ficou feliz por compreender como ele se importava.

– É, mais uma pro meu currículo. De amor platônico eu entendo bem – fez a piada. Afinal, fora apaixonado por Lydia desde a terceira série.

– Se cuida, cara – McCall falou em forma de despedida antes de saltar do carro. Stilinski ainda ficou alguns minutos ali dentro, pensativo. Então Derek Hale só fazia pose de durão? E, na verdade, estava se responsabilizando pessoalmente por sua segurança...?

Era bom saber que, mesmo não assumindo, o Alpha o considerava parte do Pack a tal ponto de estar em pessoa cuidando de que estivesse a salvo. Não que se achasse melhor ou mais importante que os outros, todavia a sensação de ser cuidado por alguém a quem se sentia atraído não tinha palavras que descrevessem. A parte de Derek estar em negação e lutando contra o que sentia sequer passou pela sua cabeça. Se preocuparia com isso depois...

Igualmente jamais pensou, em momento algum, que o instinto de Hale estava correto. E que Stiles era o principal alvo da tempestade que se formava e desabaria em Beacon Hills no domingo, junto com dois fenômenos extremamente raros de acontecer.

O sacrifício de amor cujo cordeiro imolado já fora escolhido.

continua...


	6. Capitulo 05 - Um pouco de reflexão

Sacrifício de amor  
Kaline Bogard 

Parte 05  
Um pouco de reflexão

 

Stiles acordou com um bom humor acima do normal. Assim que abriu os olhos pela manhã o mundo pareceu o paraíso e havia arco-íris por todos os lugares. Sua mente elegia dois pontos dignos de ponderação: a) Derek nutria sentimentos por si e todos no Pack sabiam disso. Assim como sabiam dos sentimentos de Stiles. Enfim... e b) Derek não queria assumir o que sentia e relutava em aceitar sua paixão. O garoto decidiu que deixaria apenas o item “a” em pauta, por que o mundo era perfeito e nada mais importava.

Okay, exagero a parte, ele realmente acordou bem disposto. Saltou da cama e passou pelo banheiro, antes de descer já arrumado para as aulas da quinta-feira. A casa silenciosa diminuiu um pouco sua alegria. Seu pai andava cada vez mais atarefado e passando longos períodos na delegacia para resolver os casos que destruíam a paz da cidade. Isso o deixava preocupado.

Pegou o galão de leite e bebeu um longo gole direto do gargalo. Achou um pacote de bolachas aberto no armário e jogou na mochila. Ia dar o segundo gole no leite quando ouviu o som de buzina. Guardou o leite de volta na geladeira e saiu de casa. Allison estava na frente de sua casa, junto com Scott.

– O que foi? – Stiles perguntou jogando a mochila sobre o ombro.

– Carona por nossa conta – a Argent falou em forma de cumprimento.

O filho do xerife imaginou que fosse por causa do lance do Pack e andar em grupo para ter mais segurança e nem reclamou. Entrou no veículo, acomodou-se no banco de trás e abriu a boca para falar algo, mas McCall se antecipou a ele.

– Sim – o lobisomem riu – Derek estava aqui até agora. Ele só saiu por que a gente chegou.

– Cara, eu só ia dizer “bom dia” – Stiles gracejou, feliz por ouvir o que o amigo tinha dito – Sabe uma coisa que não me saiu da cabeça?

– O quê?

– Tipo... se todo mundo sabe como eu me sinto... não sei se é bem isso, mas a galera deve ter percebido que eu tenho uma quedinha pelo Derek... não entendo por que ninguém nunca disse nada. Só você, Scotty.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Allison riu e olhou para o amigo pelo espelho retrovisor rapidamente, antes de voltar a atenção para a rua.

– “Quedinha”, Stiles? O Grand Canyon é uma quedinha... o que você sente pelo Derek é um precipício sem fundo. E nem preciso ser lobisomem para ver isso...

O menino afundou-se no banco e fez uma careta. Era exatamente disso que estava falando. Era de se esperar que alguém comentasse algo, não? Antes que as dúvidas continuassem martelando a mente do garoto, Scott resolveu aliviar.

– Respeito. Ninguém faria nada para te chatear, Stiles. O Alpha do nosso Pack mantém sentimentos por você... sabe como Derek reagiria se começássemos a pegar no seu pé? Isso é algo que nem precisa ser colocado em palavras. Todos sentem, mesmo Jackson.

– Mas... mas... você solta várias piadinhas! – acusou enquanto tentava digerir o que acabara de ouvir.

– Claro! Sou seu amigo desde sempre! Sei que não vai ficar ofendido com o que eu digo.

Stiles meneou a cabeça, fazendo uma careta.

– Faz sentido.

Allison e Scott riram do jeito do amigo. Chegaram ao colégio e a Argent estacionou o carro. Estavam descendo do veículo quando notaram o porsche de Whittemore estacionando. Podiam ver Lydia, Erica e Boyd junto com ele.

– Isso tudo é pelo Pack? – Stiles soou incrédulo que Jackson pudesse realmente se dar ao trabalho de oferecer carona para os outros colegas.

Scott deu de ombros. A medida que aceitavam fazer parte daquele grupo, o sentimento de pertencimento e proteção era algo contra o qual não podiam lutar. Não eram somente amigos ou família. A relação do Pack estava acima de qualquer palavra que pudesse explicar o sentimento. Apenas... experimentavam aquilo. Precisavam se proteger e cuidar uns dos outros.

O garoto, um simples humano, não compreenderia em sua plenitude aquele significado. Sim; Stiles, Allison e Lydia pertenciam ao grupo e tinham um vislumbre do que se tratava a relação entre os lobisomens de um Pack, mas para os lobos era outro nível. Um nível sobrenatural. E, embora os humanos não conseguissem devolver em intensidade igual, os lobisomens seriam extremamente cuidadosos e protetores com os não-lobos que fossem parte da matilha.

Antes que mais alguém se pronunciasse, o sinal soou. As aulas iriam começar e eles já estavam atrasados! Scott beijou Allison rapidamente e seguiu com Stiles para a aula de Química, enquanto a namorada seguia para aula de Inglês.

A manhã que começara tão bem terminou de forma um tanto desagradável. O senhor Harris estava disposto a tornar a vida de Stiles um inferno durante aquele semestre. Ficara furioso quando o garoto tirara o pacote de bolachas para beliscar e enganar a fome.

O resultado disso? Ganhou uma detenção que na sua opinião era totalmente injusta!!

oOo

As detenções do senhor Harris eram as mais chatas de todas, por que duravam uma hora e meia. Se uma hora sentado sem fazer nada era um martírio para Stilinski, imagina uma hora e meia!!

Nada de bom podia sair do tédio. Como se resolvesse combinar com a situação, seus pensamentos se alinharam na parte negativa da situação. Sentado na carteira contando os segundos passando, Stiles começou a analisar as recentes descobertas a respeito do Alpha pelo qual era apaixonado.

Derek correspondia seus sentimentos. Okay.

Derek não queria corresponder seus sentimentos. Não tão okay assim.

Por que? O que era tão ruim em Stiles para que o mais velho sentisse receio e relutância em se entregar ao que sentia? Seria por causa de ambos serem homens? Isso não era problema para o garoto, afinal, convivia dia a dia com Danny, gostava do rapaz e o respeitava. Stiles não era de se prender a rótulos sociais fúteis e vazios como os que condicionavam o amor a gênero, raça ou credo. Se você é de determinado gênero só pode se apaixonar pelo gênero oposto? Obsoleto, irreal e extremamente condicionador. Ser humano significava estar além disso. Ser um lobisomem então, outra escala.

Talvez a diferença de idade? Derek podia achar o menino bobo e imaturo. Quanto a isso Stiles não tinha argumentos. Ainda era jovem e inexperiente. Não possuía a maturidade precoce que Isaac fora obrigado a desenvolver pelos maus tratos sofridos, ou Boyd por sua história de vida cheia de obstáculos. Mesmo Erica e sua história antes da mordida, quando nem sua condição de saúde conseguira despertar compaixão e respeito nos outros.

Stilinski admitia: era infantil e um tanto bobo. Sofrera sim, com a perda da mãe. E nem esse fato conseguira destruir a criança inocente que havia dentro de seu coração. Que chances teria de conquistar alguém como Derek? O cara era pura sedução! Talvez seu “papo infantil” o irritasse...

Quem sabe essa fosse a diferença entre homens e garotos. Talvez um dia Stiles olhasse para trás e visse sentido na atitude e nas escolhas de Derek. Então isso o faria dele alguém maduro. Um adulto...?

Os pensamentos confusos serviram para alguma coisa. Quando deu por si já eram quatro e meia da tarde e ele estava liberado da detenção, depois de ser ameaçado pelo senhor Harris, claro. Se continuasse com o comportamento ficaria o resto do semestre de detenção, o quer era totalmente injusto, na opinião de Stiles.

O garoto fugiu da sala antes que o professor resolvesse aumentar o castigo em mais meia hora e saiu tão apressado que quase trombou na professora Smith que vinha pelo corredor.

– Ei! – a mulher exclamou conseguindo evitar colisão.

– Foi mal, senhorita Ruby!

– Detenção? – ela debochou com os olhos castanhos brilhando sobre o nariz empinado.

Stiles levou a mão aos cabelos curtos e esfregou meio sem jeito.

– Não foi minha culpa! Eu não fiz nada...

A mulher riu divertida.

– Sabe, aqueles que mais pegam no seu pé são os que mais se importam. Não é fácil para um professor deixar um aluno de detenção...

O menino fez uma careta e olhou para os lados, para ter certeza que estavam sozinhos no corredor.

– Mas é o professor Harris...

Ruby balançou a cabeça, entendendo por que seu aluno sussurrara aquela frase. Já tinha ouvido a fama do professor de química, apesar de fazer menos de uma semana que ministrava aulas naquele colégio.

– Esquece o que eu disse. Esse cara é um chato de galocha. O que quer que tenha motivado a detenção: não foi culpa sua!

Os dois riram de jeito cúmplice. Então Ruby respirou fundo e analisou seu aluno gravemente.

– O seu problema, senhor Stilinski, é a companhia em que anda.

O menino parou de rir e olhou sério para a professora sem compreender onde ela queria chegar com a afirmação misteriosa. Nada havia nos olhos castanhos que revelasse o que ela insinuava com aquilo.

Stiles engoliu em seco. Uma parte de sua mente ainda se sentia a vontade perto dela, como se a mulher fosse uma presença familiar e confortante. A outra metade berrou para que saísse dali imediatamente, antes que se encrencasse. Achou que devia dar ouvidos a essa segunda parte e dar o fora o quanto antes.

– Preciso... eu... realmente... até logo, senhorita Ruby – gaguejou e praticamente correu para longe.

A mulher apenas assistiu a fuga, expectante e silenciosa. Uma única coisa passava por sua mente naquele instante: o tempo estava se esgotando. Se esgotando rápido demais.

Quando o garoto sumiu no fim do corredor, Ruby Smith cerrou as mãos suadas em punho e fez menção de socar a parede, parando com os dedos a milímetros de seu alvo. Céus, como era difícil se controlar e controlar seu próprio lobo... 

Se ela pudesse... ao menos uma vez... mas era impossível. Já fizera sua escolha e iria até o fim daquela jornada! Apostava tudo numa única jogada. E o preço cobrado seria baixo, se conseguisse realizar seu objetivo.

Uma vida por outra vida.

oOo

Por um segundo o garoto achou que teria que ir para casa a pé, já que viera de carona, e pegara detenção. Porém, no fundo, não foi uma surpresa real sair do colégio e encontrar Scott e Allison esperando por ele, abraçados e encostados no carro da adolescente, trocando beijos e carícias.

– Valeu – disse simplesmente. Compreendeu que por fazer parte do Pack não devia esperar menos do que aquilo. Uns cuidando dos outros. Mesmo que não exatamente da forma como gostaria que Derek cuidasse de si.

Enfim...

Um pouco da atenção e proteção do Alpha ainda era melhor do que nada. Todavia desistiu no último segundo. Ao invés de ir assistir o treinamento dos jovens lobos pediu que Allison o deixasse em casa.

Continua...


	7. Capitulo 06 - O meu pedido impossível

Sacrifício de amor  
Kaline Bogard

Parte 06  
O meu pedido impossível

 

Na sexta-feira a rotina se repetiu. Stiles acordou cedo, passou pelo banheiro e ia descendo para a cozinha quando notou a porta do quarto do pai entreaberta. Foi dar uma espiadinha. Seu pai já tinha chegado e estava descansando.

Isso o aliviou um pouco.

Foi para cozinha comer alguma coisa e logo viu um saco de papel com o logo da farmácia. Por mais ocupado que seu pai estivesse ele nunca esquecia de comprar seu remédio.

Suspirou.

Terminava a segunda torrada quando ouviu a buzina do carro de Allison. Enquanto Derek não considerasse seguro para seu Pack, eles teriam que manter o arranjo.

oOo

O período de aula ocorreu maravilhosamente bem. Não teriam Química nem Literatura, então Stiles escapou sem nenhuma detenção, apesar da aula de Economia. A verdade é que o treinador estava tão feliz com a vitória recente que deu uma trégua em sua loucura costumeira.

Stilinski estranhou um pouco que, embora não tivesse aula com a senhorita Ruby, a mulher parecia estar em todos os lugares! Esbarrou com ela no corredor quando foi ao banheiro, basicamente a viu em todas as trocas de sala, percebeu que ela parecia rondar o refeitório pela hora do almoço e o campo na hora da aula de Educação Física. Ainda que Smith não desse sinal de notá-lo, já que não o cumprimentou nenhuma vez. Puro acaso interessante.

Nem precisou pedir que Allison o deixasse em casa ao final das aulas, ainda que Scott reclamasse um tanto.

Chegando lá, trocou de roupa por uma regata cinza e uma bermuda de algodão. Lavou algumas poucas louças acumuladas na pia e encheu uma vasilha com cereal de chocolate e leite. Subiu para o quarto equilibrando o lanche e sentou-se na frente do PC que já esperava por ele.

Conectou direto no fórum de discussões. A proximidade dos fenômenos raros atiçava as conversas. Um grupo mais exaltado afirmava que aquele era o sinal deixado por alienígenas marcando o retorno. Distraiu-se navegando nos tópicos e deliciando-se com o cereal de chocolate. Até esbarrar em um que lhe chamou a atenção.

– Que babacas... – o garoto resmungou para tela, tinha acabado de ver um tópico que defendia a extinção de todos que não fossem arianos de raça pura. Stilinski às vezes se esquecia de quanta gente intolerante existia por aí. De acordo com eles o Alinhamento Perfeito e a Contemplação Maia eram o Apocalipse caucasiano.

– O que foi? – a pergunta pegou Stiles de surpresa. O garoto deu um pulo de susto bem na hora em que ia levar uma colher de flocos com leite aos lábios. Acabou derrubando na roupa.

– Droga, Scott! – resmungou para o amigo que terminava de passar pela janela.

– Foi mal.

Stiles resmungou alguma coisa enquanto tirava a regata e a jogava no chão.

– Você não devia estar na Hogwarts dos lobos? Treinaram uma hora só? – espiou no relógio do PC para confirmar quanto tempo tinha se passado.

McCall jogou-se na cama do melhor amigo e cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça, fitando o teto do quarto.

– O Derek tá um saco, cara. Ele chutou a gente de lá – Stiles deu uma espiadinha meio de lado, fingindo que estava concentrado na tela, quando na verdade ouvia tudo atentamente – Acho que é abstinência.

– Abstinência? – o dono da casa não resistiu a curiosidade e encarou seu visitante.

Scott riu.

– Não é de drogas. É abstinência de você!

Demorou meio segundo para que Stiles sentisse um calorão subindo por seu pescoço. Ele soube que estava corando até as orelhas. Mas tentou salvar a dignidade dando as costas e digitando aleatoriamente no teclado.

– Pois diga a ele que procure outro fornecedor.

– Sério, Stiles. Essa semana você apareceu por lá só uma vez. Isso deixa o Derek inquieto e Derek inquieto é igual a todo mundo inquieto. Sem contar que ele vira um carrasco no treinamento!

– Scotty...

– Todos já nos acostumamos com você, não sei explicar. Mesmo quando a Allison está comigo, meu lobo fica arredio. Ele tá respondendo ao lobo do Derek. Olha, cara, não tem como eu explicar isso, só sentir. Tentei pensar num jeito de que você entenda como é pra gente... um pouco de tudo é culpa do seu cheiro.

O garoto franziu as sobrancelhas e levou o braço ao nariz, fungando e farejando a própria pele.

– Não vá me dizer que eu cheiro mal ou – nesse ponto fez uma expressão horrorizada – santo Deus, não me diga que eu tenho cheiro de cio ou coisa parecida que eu juro que pulo dessa janela de cabeça e vou quicando até a fronteira com o Arizona.

McCall riu alto do desespero do amigo. E era um desespero sincero, podia sentir isso.

– Não, Stiles. Você não tem cheiro de cio. É mais como... sei lá, o cheiro de alguém que se importa de verdade. Ter alguém assim por perto é bom, é confortante. Eu só percebi isso depois que... depois da... você sabe...

– O lance de virar lobisomem, totalmente saquei – o tom de voz revelava como Stilinski gostara de ouvir aquele super elogio.

– Todos se sentem assim. Mas com o Derek é muito pior. A resposta dele é pura exclusividade, um lance meio possessivo. Muito ciumento e... na boa. Não consigo e nem sei se quero explicar. Só sei que o cara tá um porre.

Stiles desviou os olhos para a tigela sobre a escrivaninha. Os flocos incharam e amoleceram parecendo nada crocantes, o leite começava a ganhar tons de chocolate. A visão pouco agradável tirou o apetite do menino.

– Eu gosto desse lance de fazer parte de alguma coisa, sabe? – ele foi dizendo pensativo – Nunca senti que realmente pertencia a algo além da minha família e da nossa amizade, Scotty. Mas... ir lá dói um bocado.

McCall sentou-se na cama e encarou o amigo, observando praticamente sem ver de verdade cada uma das pintinhas que marcavam a pele pálida. Compreendia exatamente o que Stilinski queria dizer, assim como entendia que não era momento de falar nada, apenas de ouvir.

– Eu gosto dele. Muito. E ele gosta de mim. Mas ele não quer gostar! Argh, Scott, como é complicado! – passou as mãos pelo cabelo curto, meio desesperado – Na minha vida nada é fácil... totalmente injusto....

Os olhos castanhos caíram sobre a tela do PC, que acabara de se atualizar. Uma das áreas do fórum sinalizava um tópico novo. Clicou sobre ele, curioso.

– Um dia eu vou saber te dar um conselho legal – Scott respirou fundo – Agora não sei bem o que dizer. Você vai me achar super egoísta, mas eu queria mesmo que fosse se juntar com a gente amanhã. Precisamos de você.

– Ei... olha o que eles postaram aqui... – Stiles chamou o outro, que se levantou e foi espiar a tela do computador – Criaram um tópico só para desejos impossíveis que podem se realizar domingo a noite.

– Domingo a noite...?

– Aff, Scott! Eu te disse: o Alinhamento Perfeito e a Contemplação Maia. Esqueceu...?

– Ahhhhh, o lance nerd dos três mil anos – respondeu rindo.

Stiles apenas girou os olhos.

– É. O lance nerd. Acho que vou sair a meia noite e pedir para o Derek querer gostar de mim – fingiu pensar um segundo e deu de ombros – Parece impossível o bastante para você?

McCall cruzou as mãos atrás da nuca e caminhou de volta a cama, onde se sentou e largou-se de costas.

– O seu problema, Stiles, é que age como se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã. O Derek é um idiota, okay. Mas você gosta dele e ele corresponde. Por uma razão qualquer ele tem receio do que sente, sei lá, vai ver ele tá confuso e assustado por gostar de outro cara – Scott observou a expressão pensativa de seu melhor amigo – Da tempo ao tempo, cative isso. Há um vinculo profundo, um laço entre vocês dois. Isso não surgiu da noite pro dia, então relaxa e joga um charme.

– Como se eu fosse uma vadia dando mole?

Ao invés de responder, o lobisomem olhou de um lado para o outro, como se procurasse algo.

– Me empresta um tênis?

– Pra quê? – Stilinski não compreendeu a pergunta.

– Pra acertar a sua cabeça! Eu dando a maior moral e você vem me zuando?

Stiles riu da indignação do amigo. Sabia que não era a sério e ele queria apenas animá-lo. E havia um traço de verdade nas palavras de Scott. Não precisava agir como se o tempo estivesse se acabando. Era jovem, assim como Derek Hale. Pra quê apressar tudo? Qual o motivo para deixar de curtir o momento? Doía desejar e não pode ter? Sim, um bocado. Fato que não justificava desistir de tudo e mergulhar na desesperança. Uma sementinha brotara no coração do Alpha, regando com carinho quem sabe não desabrochasse?

– Me convenceu, Jovem Lobo Jedi. Amanhã eu vou ver se o Derek tá pegando tão pesado assim ou se vocês estão de corpo mole.

Scott sorriu aliviado com o que acabara de ouvir.

– Passamos aqui pra te pegar.

– Por falar nisso o Derek sentiu aquela presença de novo?

– Ele não disse mais nada. Parece que o Peter volta hoje a noite. Acho que tem novidades a ver com o Pack de Alphas, se bem que eles não deram mais sinal de vida... sei lá. Todo cuidado é pouco.

O dono da casa balançou a cabeça. A precaução significava uma coisa: que Derek estaria por perto a noite toda, protegendo-o durante o sono. O pensamento aquecia seu coração e enchia a mente de idéias nada inocentes.

– Eca. Já vi que te animei o bastante.

– Você lê pensamentos agora? – o humano soou chocado.

– Não! Adivinhei só pela cara que você fez... se sair na rua com essa cara você vai preso por atentado ao pudor.

– Há, há, há... morri de rir, Scott, só que não.

McCall ainda riu um tempinho antes de respirar fundo. Sentiu um pouco de fome.

– Tem mais desses flocos de chocolate? – perguntou ficando em pé.

– Claro. O inverno está chegando, meu jovem, temos que estocar mantimentos em Winterfell– debochou – Vou pegar um pouco mais pra mim por que esse aqui já virou mingau.

– E aquele emulador de Nintendo? Você ainda tem ele no PC?

– Quer tomar uma surra no Mario Cart? – Stiles riu – Demorou! Eu nunca desinstalaria esse emulador. Posso te derrotar em qualquer um dos joguinhos que escolher!

Os dois garotos seguiram juntos para a cozinha, fazendo planos para que o sábado fosse um dia incrível. Um dia de paz.

Como aquele segundo estagnado, um prelúdio que anuncia a catástrofe eminente.

continua...


	8. Capitulo 07 - Deduções pouco aceitas

Sacrifício de amor  
Kaline Bogard

Parte 07  
Deduções pouco aceitas

 

Stiles acordou cedo, apesar de ser uma manhã de sábado. Talvez fosse o costume de despertar aquela hora, vai saber. O fato é que acordou cedo e encarou a luz do sol que invadia o quarto pela janela entreaberta.

Saltou da cama e abriu o vidro por completo, sem resistir a dar uma boa espiada nos arredores tentando ver se Derek estava por ali. Como não viu nada, desistiu. Correu para o banheiro, depois foi improvisar algo para comer e forrar o estomago. Notou que seu pai deixara uma pequena lista de coisas para comprar e dinheiro, inclusive para a gasolina.

Colocou a tarefa em sua lista de prioridades. Antes foi para o quarto e recolheu as roupas do chão, levando-as para o cesto. Depois esticou a cama e concluiu que ficou bem habitável, obrigado.

Pegou a lista e o dinheiro, porém desistiu antes de chegar a porta. Não podia se fingir de cego para a pilha de vasilhas sujas na pia. Voltou os próprios passos e lavou tudo, colocando no escorredor para que o calor secasse e lhe poupasse o trabalho.

Só então foi fazer as compras. Pegou o jipe para ir mais depressa. E acabou voltando para casa com mais guloseimas do que deveria. E com menos troco do que deveria. Não que seu pai fosse se incomodar com isso. Ele conhecia bem o próprio filho, por isso deixava o dinheiro extra.

Quando chegou ao lar tratou de distribuir os mantimentos pela dispensa e geladeira, e colocar os produtos de limpeza no armário. Guardou as louças secas e surrupiou algo que pudesse comer de almoço.

Alojou-se no quarto e começou a fazer algum dos deveres de casa. Se concentrava nos exercícios quando ouviu o som de uma buzina. Era Allison.

Agarrou a mochila e foi atender a porta.

– Olá! – gritou para o casal amigo – Vou no jipe!

Scott concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Não havia problema que Stiles dirigisse seu próprio veículo, desde que todos estivessem juntos.

Feliz, Stiles ligou o som e seguiu atrás do carro da Argent. Tentava se convencer de que a alegria que sentia tinha pouco a ver com a possibilidade de estar perto de Derek. No fundo não enganava ninguém, nem aos lobisomens, nem as garotas ou a si próprio.

oOo

Ao chegar a mansão dos Hale, perceberam que Derek já tinha começado os treinamentos de seu Pack. Scott só teve tempo de descer do carro e correr em direção a mata, guiando-se pelo faro para alcançar os companheiros.

Stiles desligou o rádio e saltou do jipe, indo encontrar-se com Allison.

– Vamos atrás deles? – o garoto perguntou.

– Melhor não – ela respondeu – Não sabemos o que o Derek planejou pra hoje... 

Stilinski concordou silencioso. Talvez atrapalhassem ou, pior, se colocassem em perigo. Acabaram seguindo para a varanda do que restara daquela grande casa e sentaram-se nos degraus.

– Não parece que o Derek ta pegando assim tão pesado – Stiles comentou.

– Para os padrões dele, você quer dizer! – Allison rebateu divertida. Todos sabiam que os métodos do Alpha não eram exatamente ortodoxos...

– Tem isso aí também – o menino fez uma careta.

– Mas ele está – a voz de Peter Hale fez os adolescentes se assustarem. Ambos viraram-se para trás e perceberam o homem sair da mansão e parar em pé, próximo a eles. A sensação de ter que olhar para cima, para um homem mais velho e que sabiam ser um lobisomem era terrível. Sentiam-se inferiores em todos os sentidos. A Argente em especial.

Stiles, por sua vez, moveu-se incomodado. Não conseguia relaxar na presença do tio de Derek, e o cara não ajudava em nada, mantendo o sorriso de escárnio nos lábios finos e usando o tom de voz de alguém que sempre sabe de algo que os outros não.

O adulto captou perfeitamente como os garotos se sentiram. E nem precisava ter poderes sobrenaturais para ler o aborrecimento nos rostos juvenis. Adorava causar aquelas reações, sobretudo no jovem filho do xerife, afeto evidente do outro Hale, mesmo que relutante.

– Meu querido sobrinho tem dado mais motivos para preocupação do que nunca.

– Por que diz isso? – foi o garoto que perguntou.

– Por que será, não? – cantarolou de volta.

Stiles e Allison se entreolharam, silenciosamente chegaram a conclusão de que deviam ignorar o homem e seu comportamento um tanto ofensivo. Todavia Peter não era homem de se deixar incógnito.

– Talvez seja o Pack de Alphas em seu território. Derek não gosta de dividir nada que pertença a ele. E, na verdade, quem gosta?

Alguma coisa no tom de voz dele fez com que Stiles sentisse seu rosto esquentar. Desviou os olhos de volta para a floresta de modo que o homem não pudesse ver-lhe o desconforto, fato que era inútil, já que Peter não precisava vê-lo para sentir-lhe a pulsação descontrolada ou a respiração pesada.

Conviver com lobisomens era nada fácil...

– Mas que treinamento difícil é esse, afinal de contas? – Allison tentou mudar de assunto, para salvar o amigo e recebeu um olhar cheio de gratidão.

Peter continuou secretamente se divertindo com a cena. Adolescentes: em um minuto se quer matá-los, no outro se agradece por tê-los por perto.

– Não importa – o mais velho respondeu olhando para a floresta – O lobo de Derek está consideravelmente mais calmo desde que vocês chegaram. Assim como o meu. Eu nunca deixo de me impressionar... é realmente poderoso...

– O quê? – a Argente perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

– O amor, jovem amazona – respondeu fixando os olhos nas costas de Stiles – O amor...

Allison também fitou o garoto sentado ao seu lado. Toda a preocupação desapareceu da adolescente ao notar o sorriso de pura felicidade que ele tinha nos lábios. Acabara de ouvir algo importante. Peter mencionara a palavrinha que começava com “a”.

Faltava apenas que Derek Hale ou o próprio Stiles a falasse também.

oOo

Por algum motivo misterioso, mas que todos sabiam bem se tratar da presença de certo adolescente hiperativo, o treino acabou mais cedo e logo os lobisomens estavam de volta à Mansão.

Derek vinha a frente do grupo, como o Alpha que era. Mal se dignou a cumprimentar os que estavam ali e entrou na mansão, sabendo que seria seguido pelos demais.

A galera se espalhou pelo que restara da sala de estar e deu-se inicio a uma espécie de reunião.

– É fato que um Pack de Alphas está rondando o território – Derek foi falando – Encontramos o rastro deles duas vezes: próximo ao hospital e ao Cartório de Registros.

– Isso já faz alguns dias – Peter foi falando num tom de voz solene que lhe era pouco usual – E desde então mais nada.

– É óbvio que querem alguma coisa, e não tentam ser discretos. Eles sabem que o rastro não ficaria despercebido.

– Mas porque o hospital? – Scott perguntou incomodado. Sua mãe trabalhava lá. Detestava o pensamento de vê-la em perigo.

– Talvez procurem alguém ferido... – foi Isaac quem deu a sugestão.

– É uma possibilidade. Remota, mas é – Derek resmungou passando a mão pela barba rala.

– Diz isso por que lobisomens tem o fator Wolverine de cura? – Stiles se meteu, ganhando o olhar de todos na sala – Talvez eles tenham humanos com eles. Tipo que nem a gente. Humanos precisam de hospitais...

– Bom ponto – Allison concordou.

Derek pareceu ponderar. Não podia descartar nenhuma das possibilidades.

– E o Cartório? – Boyd levantou uma dúvida importante.

Todos olharam para Stiles, como se ele tivesse a resposta para aquela questão. O garoto apenas coçou a nuca, em seguida deu de ombros.

– Sei lá. Talvez eles estejam procurando alguém, o Cartório de Registros costuma ter o endereço de todas as residências da cidade. Talvez eles procurassem no hospital e como não acharam foram ao Cartório. Pode ser alguém ferido ou que achassem estar ferido. Alguém que só conhecem o nome... – acabou fazendo uma careta – Não dá pra deduzir a sério com tão pouca informação.

– Boas teorias – Peter elogiou com um sorriso torto e um tom de voz que não deixavam saber se falava a verdade ou debochava do garoto.

– Faz sentido – McCall cruzou os braços a frente do peito – Talvez eles não queiram invadir o território de Derek ainda mais, por isso não tentam encontrar pelo rastro. Que estão atrás de alguém ficou bem claro.

– Nesse caso pode não ser algum de nós – Jackson resolveu opinar também.

– Será que eles voltam ao hospital? Ou ao Cartório? Se ficasse alguém vigiando... – Erica deixou a frase no ar, insinuando uma possível armadilha.

Derek balançou a cabeça, pensativo. Não adiantava montar guarda nesses dois lugares. Havia grande chance de já terem encontrado o que buscavam. O que esperavam para dar o próximo passo?

Deixar um dos adolescentes vigiando era complicado. Até para ele seria indefensável se os Alphas resolvessem atacar ao mesmo tempo. Esse era um dos motivos pelos quais pegava pesado nos treinos. Tinha que melhorar as habilidades dos garotos o máximo que conseguisse.

– Manteremos os arranjos do jeito que estão. Não quero saber de nada precipitado – afirmou evitando olhar na direção de Peter – Ao menor sinal de perigo, avisem.

– E a presença daquele dia? Que você sentiu... – Stiles perguntou um tanto preocupado.

Derek olhou profundamente para o garoto por alguns segundos, antes de responder a questão.

– Não voltei a senti-la. Minha prioridade é o Pack de...

– Ei! – Stiles cortou a frase – Já pensou que essa “presença” pode ter a ver com esses Alphas? Talvez eles estejam atrás dessa... coisa... ou criatura... ou seja lá o que for...

– Tem razão – Scott entendeu a linha de pensamento imediatamente.

– Peter e eu coletaremos mais pistas – Derek disse firme – Vocês voltam para casa. Jackson e Scott já sabem o que fazer. Enquanto não tivermos mais informações não faremos nada.

Stiles ficou chateado. Sabia que sua hipótese era muito sensata: duas coisas inexplicáveis ocorrendo podiam ter tudo a ver. Seria coincidência demais não estarem conectadas. Por que Derek não lhe dava um crédito?

– Então isso encerra a discussão? – Erica indagou surpresa. Quando começavam a esbarrar em uma teoria mais concreta o cara punha um ponto final na reunião?! Não fazia sentido...

– Sim – Derek foi taxativo – Scott leve Allison até a casa dela. Jackson, você vai com Erica e Boyd. Eu levo você – finalizou encarando Stiles, que evitava olhar de volta, irritado pelo assunto ter sido cortado bem quando tivera uma sacada brilhante.

O garoto não podia sentir a preocupação do Alpha, por que Derek camuflava bem o que ia em seu interior, com sua expressão sempre fechada. Mas os outros lobos foram atingidos pela sensação tão profundamente que não souberam como reagir, por que não podiam ler mentes ou entender o exato motivo de o Alpha ter ficado daquele jeito.

Derek Hale também compreendeu o ponto exposto por Stilinski e isso o deixara levemente nauseado. Se a criatura desconhecida tinha coragem o suficiente para se aproximar tanto quanto naquela tarde então, mais cedo ou mais tarde, os Alphas também teriam. Isso se caçavam o que quer que fosse “aquilo”.

E para “aquilo” ter chegado tão perto, em um momento tão específico, quando ninguém mais estava por perto, o alvo só podia ser um dos dois. O próprio Derek Hale ou...

Stiles Stilinski.

continua...


	9. Capitulo 08 - Fragmentos de um domingo

Sacrifício de amor  
Kaline Bogard

Parte 08  
Fragmentos de um domingo

 

O clima dentro do jipe era pesado. Derek podia sentir a irritação e a mágoa minando de Stiles quase como duas presenças físicas dividindo espaço com eles. Todavia não tinha tempo de pensar naquilo.

Cada segundo passado lhe dava mais certeza de suas desconfianças. Aos poucos ligava um e outro dado. O garoto ao seu lado fora ao treino uma única vez naquela semana, justamente no dia que “aquilo” se aproximara a ponto de ser percebido.

Quantas vezes mais estivera perto do menino sem que Derek soubesse? A percepção trazia um desespero frio ao seu coração. Mostrava-lhe quão impotente poderia ser em relação a proteger alguém importante.

– Derek – a voz de Stiles cortou sua reflexão.

– Agora não.

– Mas...

– Você tem noção de como a situação é perigosa? – o Alpha voltou-se para o companheiro de viagem e olhou gravemente para ele. Doeu um bocado ver o receio embaçar o brilho das íris castanhas, mas muita coisa estava em jogo.

– Acho que faço uma idéia...

– Não. Você não faz. Apenas fique quieto e dirija.

– Um dia teremos que falar sobre isso – Stilinski soou aborrecido – Falar sobre muitas coisas! Não pode fugir para sempre.

O arroubo de coragem surpreendeu Derek. Porém não cairia na armadilha.

– Não há nada a ser dito.

Stiles olhou de relance para o homem sentado ao seu lado. Respirou fundo, resignado. Maldito cabeça dura.

O resto do caminho foi feito em silêncio. A determinado ponto o carro de Allison saiu do campo de visão, quando a garota dirigiu para outro lado, assim como o veículo de Jackson.

Pouco tempo depois Stiles chegou em casa. Anoitecera e havia luzes acesas em pontos estratégicos. Seu pai deixava aquelas lâmpadas ligadas quando saia e a residência permanecia sozinha. Provavelmente dobrara outro turno.

Antes de saltar do carro, Derek pegou o celular.

– Você tem o meu número. Eu tenho o seu – afirmou seco – Eu falo muito sério, Stiles, não saia de casa esta noite. Não atenda ninguém que não conheça bem.

– Derek...

– Se notar alguma coisa estranha ou se sentir ameaçado de qualquer forma me liga na mesma hora. Estarei por perto.

O garoto emburrou, mas balançou a cabeça e concordou com o que foi mandado.

– Se você resolvesse conversar seria muito mais fácil armar um plano para...

Derek sequer ouviu o resto da frase. Apenas desceu do jipe e bateu a porta. Afastando-se do veículo.

Stiles observou aquela fuga e praguejou, sabendo que seria ouvido. Maldito destino que trouxera aqueles malditos lobisomens a sua maldita vida.

oOo

Apesar das precauções de Derek a noite transcorreu com a tranqüilidade de sempre. Stiles acreditou que mal conseguiria pregar os olhos dado seu estado de espírito. Ledo engano. Dormiu feito uma pedra e foi acordar apenas no domingo com o sol invadindo a janela aberta e iluminando sua face.

Levantou-se pouco disposto e ao descer para a cozinha encontrou John sentado a mesa, tomando café.

– Bom dia, pai! – a visão de seu progenitor pareceu devolver-lhe as forças.

– Bom dia, filho – o homem respondeu no mesmo tom de voz animado. Séculos pareciam ter se passado desde a última vez que conseguiram um momento juntos – Como vão as coisas?

– Como sempre – o menino respondeu evasivo, enquanto alcançava o suco de laranja e se servia de uma dose – Nada diferente da rotina. E com você?

O xerife sorriu. Aquele era o seu garoto, se achando esperto e tentando despistar. Gostava mais de vê-lo assim do que desanimado e entristecido.

– Como sempre ultimamente – imitou a resposta que recebera – Essa já foi uma cidade tranqüila.

– Algo aconteceu? – Stiles nem tentou segurar a curiosidade.

– Nada que seja da sua conta. Fique sossegado, garoto. Agora me diga: para quando é a reunião de pais do seu colégio? Já devia ter acontecido, não?

– Ah... isso – Stiles recostou-se na cadeira e respondeu com a boca cheia de torradas, fazendo alguns farelos voarem longe.

– Stiles, que modos são esses? – John soou horrorizado – Espero que não esteja se comportando assim com seus amigos.

O menino tentou responder da mesma forma, mais farelos se espalharam. O xerife respirou fundo e levantou-se da mesa.

–Vou descansar um pouco. Termine o café da manhã e vá fazer o dever de casa. Aposto que não fez ainda.

Stiles apenas sorriu, com a boca cheia de pão torrado e, internamente, feliz por que seu pai desistira de interrogá-lo sobre a reunião de pais. Para quê preocupá-lo com aqueles ínfimos detalhes, não?

oOo

Derek sentiu a segurança retornar com o nascer do sol. Precisava manter a cabeça no lugar. Peter vivia lhe dizendo isso. McCall já lhe dissera isso. Às vezes se precipitava e evitava pensar nos riscos de uma situação. Eventualmente pagava caro por isso.

Na atual crise não podia meter os pés pelas mãos. Não com algo tão valioso em risco. Por mais que se negasse a ceder ao que sentia, não podia negar que estava lá, fundo no seu coração.

Stiles estava certo em um ponto: não podia fugir para sempre.

Quando a situação voltasse ao normal, teria uma conversa muito séria com o garoto. Colocaria os pingos nos “i’s” e trataria de esmagar qualquer esperança que ele pudesse alimentar dentro de si. Cuidaria dele, sim; como verdadeiro membro do Pack. Nada mais, nada menos.

Derek não se envolveria outra vez, nem com seu lobo exigindo o contrário. Não queria sofrer tanto quanto sofrera no passado. Quem sabe padecer mais ainda.

Sentindo que podia se afastar da casa sem medo resolveu ir atrás de Peter e discutir as informações que juntaram. Voltaria ali durante a noite ou caso Stiles precisasse lhe ligar em busca de ajuda.

E o Alpha desejava ardentemente que isso não acontecesse e o menino nunca estivesse em perigo...

oOo

Ruby Smith caminhava com cautela pela floresta. Passara a noite toda fora de Beacon Hills, caminhara até tão longe que percorrera quase metade do caminho para chegar a Frisco. Precaução nunca era demais.

Segurava a bolsa de couro falsificado debaixo do braço como se fosse um tesouro. O que levava ali dentro garantiria o sucesso de seu plano.

Além dos detalhes que cuidara com tanta atenção precisaria contar com uma boa porcentagem de sorte. Jogava com o destino, mas observara bem Stiles Stilinski naquela semana, colhera dados e montara um perfil confiável.

O garoto mudara praticamente nada aqueles anos todos. Se fosse diferente, ou outra pessoa, não se arriscaria a depositar parte do sucesso de seu plano em algo como sorte ou a falta dela. Mas era Stiles. Ruby conseguiria levar a bom termo a longa jornada.

Chegou em um lugar ermo da floresta que considerou longe o suficiente. Seguira no exato oposto ao que se encontrava o Pack de Alphas. Aproximara-se, inclusive, a ponto de conseguir visualizar os cinco lobisomens pela primeira vez em sua vida.

Como os odiava.

Se não estivesse sozinha... se também possuísse potencial... se fosse uma Alpha... não hesitaria em atacá-los e lutar contra eles, mesmo que perdesse a vida no processo. Contanto que levasse pelo menos dois consigo...

No entanto não podia agir assim às claras. Precisava atuar a traição e usar subterfúgios. Como se diz por aí: os fins justificam os meios. Ela não podia morrer enfrentando os cinco Alphas, por isso criara um frágil plano B.

E era hora de pôr em prática.

oOo

Derek combinou com Peter que deviam invadir o Cartório de Registros e seguir o faro para se aproximar o máximo possível dos arquivos que os Alphas pudessem ter mexido. Era algo viável, pois o cheiro ficaria impregnado e o local fechava nos finais de semana. Domingo a noite seria perfeito, ao contrário do hospital, que funcionava vinte e quatro horas por dia.

Peter iria cumprir as ordens enquanto Derek voltava para vigiar a casa de Stiles. Aquela seria a primeira noite de lua cheia, por isso não contaria com Erica e Boyd, ambos envolvidos em controlar seus lobos. Isaac, Scott e Jackson, com melhor domínio nessa época, tinham o encargo de proteger as duas garotas humanas; exceto pelo primeiro, claro. Embora não pudesse depender do rapaz. Ainda que tivesse certeza de que era Stiles a bola da vez, como Alpha não podia deixar ninguém do Pack servindo como um elo fraco na corrente. Antecipar-se às ações do inimigo era algo que aprendia aos poucos.

oOo

Stiles passou um dos dias mais tediosos de sua jovem vida. Atravessou a tarde inteira tentando fazer os deveres, mas logo se cansou. Não conseguia manter o foco muito tempo em uma coisa só.

Logo ligou o PC e começou a jogar RPG Online, intercalando com suas visitas aos fóruns de discussão, principalmente os que falavam sobre o fenômeno que aconteceria mais a noite.

Contemplação Maia e Alinhamento Perfeito.

Pensou em chamar o Alpha para assistir com ele, mas era uma idéia tão ridícula que riu de si mesmo e logo a descartou.

Passava das nove horas da noite quando resolveu tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa. Como seu pai estava em casa, teria que ser algo saudável para variar.

oOo

A professora de literatura observou o céu noturno. Seu lobo se agitou e não foi por causa da lua cheia, afinal magia como nunca visto antes movimentaria o Universo aquela noite. Felizmente tinha uma ancora poderosa ao qual se agarrar. Caso contrário... a adrenalina e ansiedade a fariam se descontrolar com facilidade.

Respirou fundo e pegou o telefone. Discou três números rapidamente.

“Emergência 911, em que posso ajudar?”

Ruby sorriu sem humor ao ouvir a voz da telefonista.

– Eu... eu... presenciei um crime – mentiu sem remorso, fingindo nervosismo. Precisava tirar o Xerife Stilinski da casa dele e garantir que o menino estivesse sozinho.

oOo

Derek permanecia oculto em um ponto onde podia observar sem ser observado. A luz da lua cheia tinha um efeito indescritível em seu lobo, que se tornara mais intenso com sua condição de Alpha. Algo que nenhuma palavra no mundo poderia descrever.

Via sombras passando de um lado para o outro, através da janela fechada do quarto de Stiles. O garoto não parecia ter um segundo de sossego! Como era possível alguém assim?

Hale podia se cansar só de olhar...

Foi então que aconteceu. Veio do nada, sem aviso. Um uivo. Como Derek nunca ouvira antes. Algo estranho, deslocado. Claramente um desafio.

E ele compreendeu.

Talvez estivesse enganado. Quem sabe Stiles não fosse o real alvo e tão somente uma distração. Estivera tão concentrado em ligar os pontos de modo a colocar o adolescente no epicentro do furacão que tomara nenhuma providência para se proteger.

Agora era chamado a enfrentar algo desconhecido. Uma criatura, provavelmente um lobisomem, que invadira seu território e rosnava em busca de um confronto. Havia grandes chances de ser o Pack de Alphas.

Uma armadilha da qual Derek não podia se esquivar. Aquele uivo não seria ouvido apenas por ele, talvez com mais intensidade por sua condição de responsável pelo grupo. Como prevenir que um dos garotos não iria ver o que acontecia...?

Além disso, a provocação era óbvia. Ele jamais a ignoraria.

O pensamento de ligar para Stiles e recomendar cuidado passou vagamente pela mente do Alpha, mas ele logo a descartou. Melhor não alarmar o garoto. Se Derek era o real alvo, não restavam motivos para se preocupar.

E, sem que percebesse, agiu precipitadamente como sempre; correndo em direção à Reserva Florestal.

oOo

Stiles observava o céu através da janela do seu quarto. Não tinha um telescópio potente o bastante para admirar o planeta e as constelações.

A Internet transmitia o fenômeno em tempo real, todavia perdera o interesse e não acompanhava mais online. Era quase onze horas e o ponto máximo se daria à meia noite. Talvez espiasse algum site no momento crucial.

Disfarçadamente observou as proximidades. Não viu sombra de Derek. Estaria o Alpha por ali? Ele prometeu que estaria, então Stiles confiou.

Desistiu de ficar feito uma estatua e caiu de costas na cama. Sentia-se chateado. Seu pai fora chamado para atender uma emergência e ele ficara sozinho em casa. Era tão tedioso...

E tanto tédio ameaçava dar-lhe sono. Ia cochilar quando ouviu a campainha soando. Por um milésimo de segundo pensou em fingir que não havia ninguém em casa. Mudou de idéia por causa das luzes acessas.

Cheio de precauções foi atender o visitante noturno. A surpresa ficou evidente na face de Stiles quando ele espiou pelo vidro da janela da sala, disfarçadamente e notou sua professora de literatura parada a porta.

Imediatamente a recebeu.

– Boa noite senhorita Ruby – cumprimentou esbaforido e tentando sorrir – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Senhor Stilinski – ela respondeu séria – Precisamos conversar sobre algo muito grave.

continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agora sim. O próximo é o mais importante da trama. Finalmente a máscara da Ruby vai cair e todos saberão quem ela realmente é! Huashuashaushaus
> 
> Estou tão ansiosa para posta-lo, vocês não imaginam o quanto! To me segurando... kkkk
> 
> Vamos lá: é a última chance de arriscar um palpite. Teve gente que arranhou nas teorias! Até me surpreendi.
> 
> Vejo vocês semana que vem!


	10. Capítulo 09 - Proteja o que é importante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo foi a sementinha que deu origem a fanfic toda. Sabe quando determinada cena vem a nossa mente e a gente fica pensando em todas as possibilidades e de repente... tem uma fanfic?! Foi isso o que aconteceu: “Sacrifício de Amor” nasceu deste capítulo. E eu estava muito ansiosa para postá-lo, acredite. Ele ficou enorme, bem recheado para vocês.
> 
> Sobre uma segunda temporada... sim, é perfeitamente possível, graças a forma como escolhi desenvolver essa fanfic. Porém... extremamente inviável. Sim, acredito que uma segunda temporada seja complicada. Vocês entenderão o porquê no próximo capítulo.
> 
> Durante todas essas semanas inúmeras pistas foram dadas sobre a identidade da Ruby, mas... de forma a manipular vocês. Todas as conclusões, desconfianças e teorias foram propositalmente manipuladas por mim. Antes de prosseguir a leitura peço que se lembre daquelas notas que coloquei no inicio da história e guarde na memória: nada foi colocado na fanfic por acaso. Preparado? Então siga em frente e... boa leitura!

Sacrifício de amor  
Kaline Bogard

_Parte 09  
Proteja o que é importante_

 

– Boa noite senhorita Ruby – cumprimentou esbaforido e tentando sorrir – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Senhor Stilinski – ela respondeu séria – Precisamos conversar sobre algo muito grave.

O garoto tentou pensar no que era grave o bastante para trazer uma professora à porta de sua casa àquela hora tardia.

– Senhorita Ruby, não quero ser rude, mas são onze horas da noite. Tipo... já não é um horário para fazer visitas sociais...

– Vi você e Derek Hale – a mulher foi direta e seca.

O queixo de Stiles despencou. Ele nem conseguiu esconder seu desconcerto diante da afirmação acusatória.

– Não... não sei o... que a senhora... pensa que viu... mas...

– Não penso que vi nada. Sei bem o que vi. Não consegui deixar para lá. Por isso estou aqui, Stilinski. Vou agora mesmo falar com Hale, antes de ir a delegacia.

– O QUE?! São onze horas da noite, Derek deve estar dormindo – falou um tanto alto na esperança de que o Alpha ouvisse a conversa e viesse interferir. Nada aconteceu. Chocado, Stiles compreendeu que Derek não estava por perto. Ele prometera ficar vigiando a noite toda, mas saíra na primeira oportunidade!

– Pois eu vou a casa desse pedófilo impedir que ele tenha outra noite de sono tranquila!

– Pe... Pedófilo?! – o queixo de Stiles desabou uma segunda vez.

– Você é apenas uma criança. Não tem noção do que está fazendo.

– Senhorita Ruby, garanto que...

– Sei que ele está escondido naquela mansão queimada. Outros alunos viram coisas, Stiles. E é para lá que eu vou nesse momento. Darei um ultimato ao Hale, antes de ir à delegacia denunciá-lo.

Louca. Aquela mulher era total e completamente louca. E alucinava. E ia se matar caso fosse a mansão de Derek fazer aquelas acusações sem sentido.

– Senhorita Ruby... normalmente eu sou a pessoa sem bom senso da história, sempre me metendo em confusão e tal. Mas o que está falando é bizarro. Eu nunca me envolvi com Derek Hale e agora não é hora de ir no meio do mato falar com ele!

Sem contar que era lua cheia, havia um Pack de Alphas nas redondezas e uma criatura não identificada rondando. Smith pedia para morrer.

– Não seria uma professora digna de confiança se me calasse. Vou proteger meus alunos, custe o que custar. Boa noite, senhor Stilinski.

Fez menção de se virar, mas Stiles não permitiu.

– Espera! Eu... vou com a senhorita! Só me deixa pegar as chaves do jipe. Está de carro?

– Sim, mas não me importo de seguir junto com você.

O menino apenas balançou a cabeça. Sentiu-se tão desesperado que sequer notou a incoerência da situação. Era tudo insólito e irreal, mas só pensou em uma coisa: proteger Derek e livrá-lo da confusão. E impedir que a louca da professora de literatura morresse estupidamente.

Enquanto ele ia buscar suas chaves, Ruby se permitiu sorrir um pouco. Fácil. Aquilo fora realmente fácil.

oOo

Scott, que ouvira um estranho e desafiante uivo, estava inquieto. Seus olhos se mantinham fixos na janela do quarto de Allison, vigiando com cuidado alguém importante, assim como sabia que Derek e Jackson estavam fazendo.

Quase cedeu a tentação de ir verificar o que acontecia. Segurou-se a custo. Podia ser uma armadilha. McCall era esperto e tinha instinto aguçado.

Não deixaria a namorada desprotegida, a não ser que ouvisse Derek uivando em contra partida.

A decisão o acalmou e ele continuou vigilante e apreensivo, prestando atenção em cada pequeno som noturno, atento para algo diferente do esperado.

oOo

Derek corria pela floresta usando seus poderes sobrenaturais. Estava meio transformado e os olhos vermelhos brilhavam na noite clara de lua cheia, refletindo toda a fúria que comandava seus passos.

Os sentidos aguçados eram o melhor guia. Sabia bem para onde seguir. Na mente uma única decisão: encontrar o inimigo e retalhar. Fosse um solitário ou o Pack de Alphas.

O sangue fervia. Seu lobo se agitava.

Aquele uivo o intrigara. Era estranho e não natural. Nunca ouvira algo similar antes. Tinha a direção de onde ouvira bem gravada em seu cérebro. Seguia na direção que julgava correta.

Com velocidade inumana alcançou a reserva em pouco tempo e invadiu a floresta. Cada segundo perdido podia ser crucial na batalha que provavelmente se desenrolaria tendo apenas a lua cheia e as árvores como testemunhas.

Proteger o Pack. Aquela era sua responsabilidade.

Proteger Stiles... era sua missão mais importante.

Correu exigindo o máximo de si e de suas forças. Correu com a urgência de quem luta por uma justa causa.

Correu até sentir... até que sua audição captasse aquela desarmonia sonora. Um simples humano não captaria, mas seus sentidos ampliados registraram facilmente. Diminuiu os passos até parar de vez, um tanto ofegante.

Respirou fundo e concentrou-se. Havia um som... os olhos avermelhados tornaram-se inquietos. Iam de um ponto a outro da floresta semi-iluminada. Inclinou a cabeça de leve para a direita.

Avançou um passo depois outro. Estabilizou a respiração, recuperando-se com primor da corrida inumana.

Foi quando ele viu. Uma minúscula luz amarelada, enroscada nas raízes de uma árvore, escapando por entre espaços de folhas que tentavam ocultar o que quer que fosse aquilo.

Com cautela, Derek aproximou-se e se abaixou. Espalhou as folhas com as mãos e descobriu um smartphone conectado por USB à uma caixinha de som portátil. A tela LCD exibia um aplicativo de edição de som. O ruído que Derek captara era a gravação rodando. Como se alguém tivesse gravado em sala silenciosa. Estática e mais estática, ocasionalmente um chiado. Apenas isso.

A um ponto da tela o programa exibia um pico de som. Como se algo mais alto tivesse sido gravado.

Curioso, o Alpha pegou o aparelho e desconectou da caixa de som. Tocou a tela para segundos antes da marca maior, que cronometrava cinco horas de gravação! Ficou quieto escutando.

Mais um segundo. Estática. Dois segundos. Estática. Três segundos. Estática. O cronômetro de gravação chegou ao ponto de cinco horas e quatro segundos. E Derek se surpreendeu.

Havia um uivo gravado ali. O mesmo rosnado que o convocara para a luta. Um grunhido não-natural e estranho, que incomodara seu lobo por sua constituição inesperada.

Por que alguém abandonaria um celular naquela floresta? Uma coisa ficou óbvia: o smartphone fora deixado ali há pelo menos cinco horas atrás e ficara rodando estática até determinado ponto, quando o uivo gravado soara.

Como se fosse importante que ocorresse na hora certa.

Como se...

Uma armadilha. Realmente uma armadilha!! O Alpha estremeceu de raiva. Deparava-se com nada menos do que um truque para atrair Derek até o local ermo. Afastá-lo da cidade. E de Stiles.

Sua fúria foi tão grande que esmagou o aparelho portátil com a mão, reduzindo-o a migalhas e peças retorcidas. A Estática acabou e tudo o que sobrou foi o silêncio natural da floresta.

Alguém tinha que pagar por fazê-lo de bobo. Mas antes disso, a urgência em retornar para a casa do garoto nublou seus instintos a tal ponto que quase não percebeu o alerta sonoro indicando a chegada de um SMS.

Por muito pouco não ignorou, tão desesperado estava com a sensação de ser feito de bobo e arriscar algo importante.

Voltou a forma humana e puxou o celular do bolso na esperança de ser noticias de Stiles. E era. A tela exibia o nome do menino junto ao ícone de um envelope. Ele tocou no pequeno desenho.

E as quatro simples letras despertaram uma fúria maior do que Derek julgava ser capaz de sentir. Rancor minou de cada poro de seu corpo, enquanto ele permitia que o lobo assumisse uma parte de si, numa transformação incompleta. Seu próprio celular acabou destruído num arroubo de fúria incontrolável. Help. Quatro letrinhas que somadas apresentavam uma mensagem gigantesca. Stiles precisava de si. E pedia sua ajuda.

oOo

Ruby Smith observou a tela do smartphone. Estava feito e ele entenderia. Derek era esperto. Sacaria na hora que fora propositadamente afastado. O resto do Pack estava longe o bastante para não ser causa de preocupação. Com os outros humanos sequer se incomodaria.

Apenas um lobo dominava seus pensamentos: Derek. E ele voltaria correndo desesperado ao ver que o pedido de ajuda fora enviado do telefone de Stiles Stilinski.

Soltou o celular ao lado da barra de ferro no chão. Já não precisava mais deles. Ficou de pé com Stiles em seus braços e ergueu o queixo de leve, fechando os olhos em deleite. O uivo assustador escapou de seus lábios como um desafio. Um desafio contra seus pretensos inimigos.

“Volte a tempo, Derek Hale”; pensou. “Volte a tempo de salvar o que é importante”.

Sem esperar mais seguiu com o garoto em seus braços para dentro da mansão destruída.

oOo

Derek paralisou-se no ato de correr. Aquele uivo... sim. Ali estava a coisa acontecendo ao natural, um rosnado animalesco saindo direto da garganta, rasgado por presas afiadas.

Nada de gravação ou circunstancias inexplicáveis.

E vinha da direção da casa de sua família. Não da direção da cidade. Ponderou o que fazer por breves segundos. As peças do quebra-cabeças pareciam se encaixar um pouco mais: fora afastado por que aquele outro lobisomem precisava de tempo. Ficou claro como a luz.

Todavia não era suficiente para entender o quadro por completo. Sua casa ficava muito mais próxima que a casa de Stiles. Chegaria lá em minutos!

Mas... o que fazer?!

Ir para a cidade ou para a construção destruída pelo fogo? Um impasse que deixaria seu lobo decidir. O instinto de um Alpha era poderoso, quase infalível. Derek pararia de agir precipitado e daria ouvidos ao seu lado mais ancestral e arcaico.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, decidindo o que fazer.

oOo

Nem dez minutos chegaram a se passar quando Ruby sentiu seu lobo se inquietar assustado e cheio de respeito. Um Alpha se aproximava. E vinha rápido, furioso. O animal dentro de si se encolheu. O primeiro reflexo foi de correr e se esconder. Porém a mulher manteve-se firme, parada no centro do que fora o lar dos Hale.

Seu rosto adquiriu uma feição lupina, pêlos circularam-lhe as maçãs do rosto. As garras cresceram enormes e mortais. As presas afiadas mal contidas por seus lábios, dando-lhe um aspecto ainda mais grotesco junto com os olhos dourados.

Ruby assumiu a forma meio transformada. Precisaria dela para se defender um mínimo que fosse da investida de Derek Hale.

Lançou um breve olhar para Stiles, deitado inconsciente em um dos cantos da sala, segundos antes de a porta da frente ser arrancada, pouco resistente à ação de Derek.

Os dois lobisomens se encararam em silêncio por um instante que pareceu se prolongar por séculos. Eras se passaram enquanto as íris de vermelho intenso faiscavam rancorosas contra um olhar feito de ouro.

Então Derek captou um leve e peculiar cheiro. O aroma do sangue de Stiles. E isso fez com que perdesse o pouco de humano que ainda restara em si. Ele ergueu o rosto e rosnou alto e poderoso, uivou juras de destruição sem misericórdia contra aquela mulher parada a sua frente.

Foi tão intenso e assustador que Smith se congelou de medo. Seu lobo era nada mais que um animalzinho acovardado frente à presença daquele Alpha.

Hale avançou contra a lobisomem que ousara desafiá-lo e ferir alguém que seu lobo já considerava como sua propriedade. Agarrou a desconhecida pelo pescoço e a empurrou pela sala até que estivesse com as costas violentamente cravadas contra a parede.

Derek usou a força descomunal para erguê-la do chão, uns bons dez centímetros, com as garras cravadas em sua pele a ponto de fazer sangrar.

Ruby ofegou sem ar.

– Hale – gemeu – me escute...

O Alpha respondeu intensificando o aperto. Sentiu sua mão comprimir-lhe a traquéia. Estava a um passo de quebrar o pescoço da inimiga com as mãos nuas, tamanha a fúria e desejo de vingança sentidos.

– Derek... – sangue subiu pela garganta machucada e escorreu pelo queixo da professora. Ruby Smith mirou fundo nos olhos de Derek e tudo o que encontrou foi a morte encarando-a de volta.

Ele não iria recuar enquanto não estivesse sem vida. Seu próprio lobo conformou-se com o destino fatal, mas a mulher não. Não podia morrer! Não fizera tudo aquilo para que a longa jornada acabasse prematuramente.

– O Stiles... – tossiu cuspindo sangue. A falta de ar lhe deu tontura. Sucumbia rapidamente, embora tivesse forças para uma derradeira revelação – é meu pai.

continua...


	11. Capítulo 10 - Um sacrifício de amor

– O Stiles... – tossiu cuspindo sangue. A falta de ar lhe deu tontura. Sucumbia rapidamente, embora tivesse forças para uma derradeira revelação – é meu pai.

\- - - - -

A afirmação feita em um fiapo de voz atravessou a barreira selvagem que encobria a mente de Derek e ele pensou em ignorá-la. Ele pensou.

Nunca ouvira loucura tão desmedida antes. Aquela mulher pagaria por sua insolência. Por seu atrevimento em fazer a revelação e acreditar que seria suficiente para protegê-la.

– É meu... pai. Meu... pai... – Ruby repetiu com o desespero de quem sente a morte dolorosa lhe alcançando. Não convenceria Derek de jeito algum. Moveu os olhos tentando ver o garoto caído no canto da sala, só teve um pequeno vislumbre. Mas estava tudo bem. Conseguira realizar sua missão, era o suficiente.

Sem forças para lutar, Ruby tentou respirar uma última vez, perdendo sua forma meio transformada e a parca defesa. Derek congelou seu movimento um milésimo de segundo antes que as poderosas garras destroçassem o pescoço frágil da mulher.

Ele olhou para ela e viu. Viu pela primeira vez.

O formato perfeito do rosto dominado por um nariz empinado, a pele de palidez cadavérica que fazia cada pinta ainda mais escura e marcante. Mas, sobretudo, foi ao mergulhar na profundidade daqueles olhos castanhos que Derek realmente entendeu. E se assustou.

– Impossível – sussurrou enquanto abria a mão e fazia a mulher cair no chão desajeitada e ali permanecer, como uma boneca quebrada. Também voltou a forma humanizada – Impossível!

Smith engoliu uma golfada ruidosa de ar, fazendo a vida quase perdida manter-se em seu corpo. As forças sobrenaturais imediatamente entraram em ação ativando o rápido fator de cura.

Era mais fácil respirar a cada vez, ainda que a garganta doesse horrivelmente.

– Que magia é essa?

– Alinhamento Perfeito e Contemplação – tossiu cuspindo sangue no chão – Maia...

– O quê? – a mente de Derek era um poço indistinto de pura confusão.

Ruby endireitou-se na medida do possível e virou os olhos para Stiles. A emoção minou de seu corpo em ondas tão poderosas que tontearam o Alpha. Ele nunca tinha sentido um vínculo tão profundo antes como o que aquela mulher mantinha com Stilinski.

– Não tenho muito tempo – já era mais fácil de falar – Me escute. Apenas me escute. Pode fazer isso, Derek?

– É melhor fazer algum sentido – rosnou ameaçador. Odiava sentir-se perdido como na situação em que se encontrava.

– Eu venho do futuro, Alpha Hale – a mulher olhou fundo nos olhos de Derek, tentando convencê-lo do que afirmava – De trinta anos no futuro.

– Como...? – a incredulidade era perceptível em cada letrinha.

Ruby engoliu em seco. Respirou fundo e soprou duas vezes, focando seu poder de regeneração. Precisaria explicar muita coisa em pouco tempo. Pouquíssimo tempo, na verdade.

– Na noite do Alinhamento Perfeito e da Contemplação Maia, a primeira com lua cheia desse ciclo, exatamente às vinte e três horas e trinta minutos – tossiu – Um Pack de Alphas invadiu a casa dos Stilinski, matou o xerife e Derek Hale; e fugiu levando Stiles.

– Eu deveria morrer hoje?

Ruby balançou a cabeça.

– Essa noite foi prevista há muito tempo atrás, três mil anos atrás. Pelos Maias. Eles acreditaram que milagres podiam acontecer e o líder desse Pack de Alphas acreditou também – fez uma breve pausa – Céus... pensei que seria mais fácil contar isso. Mas nem eu acredito quando falo em voz alta.

Derek desviou os olhos dela para Stiles e novamente para a mulher.

– Por que o levariam...?

– A propósito – ela riu fraco – Pode me chamar de Ruby Stilinski. Meu primeiro nome não é bem Ruby, mas creia: você não conseguiria pronunciá-lo.

– Não respondeu minha pergunta – Derek meio que falou, meio que rosnou a frase; fazendo Ruby encolher-se um pouco.

– Na Contemplação Maia todos os planetas estão perfeitamente alinhados. Se, teoricamente falando, passássemos uma linha paralela através deles, seria pelo meio exato de todos. E aqui na Terra... adivinha por onde essa linha iria passar...?

– Beacon Hills – de algum modo Derek não se surpreendeu com a dedução.

– Beacon Hills – Ruby repetiu – E os Maias sempre levaram números muito a sério. Eles escreveram rituais onde as pessoas a serem usadas deveriam ter nascido em dia, mês, ano, horas e minutos exatos, para que funcionasse.

– Por isso invadiram o hospital... estavam atrás dos registros de nascimento – Derek ainda não acreditava que aquela mulher realmente viera do futuro, mas ela contava uma história interessante.

– Conseguiram o nome de Stiles. E de um outro rapaz, cujo nascimento antecede o de meu pai em algumas horas... invadiram o Cartório de Registros para achar o endereço desse menino.

Hale rosnou baixo ao ouvir a expressão “meu pai”, porém não disse nada. Fez um gesto com a cabeça para que a professora continuasse com a explicação. Foi prontamente obedecido.

– Ambos foram levados e usados no ritual. Meia noite de hoje ele deveria se consumar – Ruby fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça na parede. Faltava pouco para a meia noite. O Pack de Alpas nunca terminaria seus planos, pelo menos com Stiles. Conseguira cumprir a missão – Tirei o Xerife de casa, afastei você e salvei papai. É. Saiu tudo melhor do que eu pensava.

– E esse ritual? Para que servia?

– Energia sobrenatural como você nunca viu está se concentrado hoje, Derek – ela respondeu ainda de olhos fechados – Com o ritual certo é possível conseguir qualquer coisa. O princípio mais básico da Alquimia foi usado em meu pai: se você ganha a vida, tem que dar a vida.

O Alpha não compreendeu. Sentiu mais que tudo a dor que vinha da mulher. Uma coisa que o surpreendia: não conseguia captar o lobo dela. Como era possível?

– Dar a vida? – repetiu tentando compreender. Então uma dúvida o fez franzir as sobrancelhas – E quem seria a sua “mãe”?

Ruby meneou a cabeça, captando a incredulidade na voz de Hale. O problema era muito mais sério e terrível do que ele sequer imaginaria.

– Eles levaram meu pai para esse altar Maia e... – a voz dela falhou. Sem que pudesse evitar lágrimas escaparam pelos olhos fechados e deslizaram pela pele pálida – O obrigaram a ter sexo com o líder dos Alphas.

O horror de Derek transcendeu qualquer nível conhecido.

– O quê?!

– Dessa... abominação... dessa... violência... dessa covardia... eu sou o fruto – parou para tomar fôlego. Hale estava tão chocado que não conseguiu dizer nada – Eu sou a filha bastarda de um estupro.

Abriu os olhos e encarou Derek. O Alpha reconheceu uma gama incontável de sentimentos refletidos naquelas íris chocolate. Rancor, medo, ansiedade, repúdio e outros mais intensos que sequer teve tempo de considerar.

– Stiles...? – se ouviu perguntando – Um garoto...? Esperando um filho? Quer que eu acredite nisso? Como?!

Ruby balançou a cabeça.

– Uma vez que o ritual deu certo, o sangue de Stiles se transformou. Qualquer criatura sobrenatural que bebesse seu sangue também seria capaz de engravidar. Você não pode imaginar o inferno que isso trouxe a vida dele. Caçado por todo pedaço de merda sobrenatural que existe nesse mundo... E eu, uma filha lobisomem, entrei na mira dos hunters. Percebe? Nenhum lado era seguro. Nunca houve paz, descanso. Um lugar para chamar de lar.

– Mas... se essa história é verdadeira... o que aconteceu com Scott, Peter? O resto do Pack?

– Não sei. Só sei que fugíamos, nunca parávamos muito tempo em um lugar, nem fazíamos amigos, mas... – ela sorriu um pouco – Com Stiles era especial. Papai tinha todos os motivos do mundo para me abandonar. Ou ter realizado um aborto. Mas não... ele conseguiu fugir do Pack de Alphas. Se escondeu até ser capaz de encontrar ajuda para o parto. E depois... cuidou de mim, me fez sentir uma princesa. Ele me amou. Como se eu fosse a jóia mais valiosa...

– Ruby – Derek compreendeu a escolha do nome.

– Ruby – ela repetiu aumentando o sorriso.

– Tem pontos que não entendo. Por que eu estaria na casa de Stiles essa noite? Só fui até lá por que você está aqui... senti sua presença na floresta...

– Não – Ruby cortou – Você sentiu algo na floresta aquele dia, Derek. E não foi a minha presença. Foi algo que eu também senti. Por isso você agiu assim e resolveu proteger Stiles. Por isso estava lá quando o Pack atacou.

– O que é essa criatura? – o rapaz soou incrédulo.

– Beacon Hills costumava ter um farol que atraia criaturas sobrenaturais. Quando a luz esmaeceu nem todos foram embora. Tem criaturas sombrias a espreita, de tocaia, aguardando o momento certo de atacar. Seres que você sequer imagina, Derek.

– Supondo que essa sua história seja verdade... como conseguiu voltar no tempo? Por que?

– Por que levaram papai. Nunca tínhamos endereço fixo, nem emprego estável. Uma noite, morando em Chicago, eu voltei para casa e encontrei tudo revirado. Papai não estava lá. Tudo o que restou foi... um cheiro muito forte de Alpha. Eu soube, com toda certeza do mundo, que fôramos encontrados.

A professora lutou para não se render as lágrimas. Foi como se revivesse a dor da perda outra vez e esse sentimento chegou a Derek com força total. Se tudo fosse mentira, então aquela mulher era um gênio da interpretação.

– Eu procurei por ele. Muito. Mas não consegui encontrar. Não podia ao menos pensar no que ele estava enfrentando sozinho, nas mãos daqueles monstros – falou como se ela os considerasse uma espécie a parte – Então usei uma cartada desesperada: fui atrás de um demônio da encruzilhada.

– Demônio?! – Derek se perguntou o quão mais bizarra aquela história se tornaria.

– Mas não consegui fazer o pacto. Hunters apareceram. Hunters e um anjo.

– Claro – o Alpha soou incrédulo – Garotos engravidando, pactos com demônios, viagens no tempo! Só faltava um anjo...

– Nunca muda, não é, Sourwolf? – a mulher perguntou com um sorriso. Diante do olhar de espanto, ela explicou – Papai sempre se referia a você dessa forma.

Foi a vez de Hale engolir em seco, surpreso pela estranha saber algo tão particular sobre eles.

Ruby balançou a cabeça. Queria explicar que havia tanta dor quando Stiles mencionava o “Sourwolf” que ela não notara o amor. Só ao voltar no tempo e presenciar tudo às escondidas descobrira a verdade. Mas não podia explicar para Derek. O tempo se esgotava rapidamente e precisava esclarecer outros fatos.

– Anjos podem viajar através dos tempos. Não me pergunte como consegui convencê-los, isso não importa. Ele me trouxe de volta, colocou um Sigilo Enoquiano em meus ossos, para que ninguém pudesse sentir meu lobo. Por isso me aproximei tanto de vocês sem que soubessem – tomou fôlego respirando tanto ar quanto seus pulmões aguentavam – O anjo me ajudou a manipular as mentes do diretor e da verdadeira professora de literatura, antes de voltar para o futuro. Então estudei os costumes, a cultura do passado o suficiente para interagir. Roubei uma coisa aqui, ganhei outra ali. Me aproximei de Stiles e o vigiei. Vi como vocês se amam, mas não tem coragem de assumir. Ouvi conversas entre Stiles e Scott. Então me decidi: ao invés de salvar apenas papai e vovô, resolvi salvar você também. E aqui estamos nós.

– Não acredito em nada disso – Derek rosnou cansado de ouvir tantas afirmações absurdas e impossíveis de acontecer.

Ruby sorriu de modo indulgente demais para quem estava na sua situação. Deu de ombros.

– Não preciso que acredite. Preciso que guarde segredo e nunca, absolutamente nunca, conte a verdade para papai. Quero protegê-lo, não quero que descubra o destino que estava reservado a ele.

– Não se preocupe – o Alpha soou rude – Não pretendo encher a mente dele com esse tipo de coisa.

O sorriso de Ruby apenas aumentou. Não podia negar que tanto mau humor tinha lá seu charme, apesar de não ser o seu tipo de homem compreendia o que seu pai vira em Hale.

– Stiles foi o norte em minha vida – Ruby tossiu sem sangue dessa vez. Seu corpo parecia recuperado – Permita que ele o seja também em sua vida...

O Alpha ignorou a frase e verbalizou uma duvida que de súbito invadira-lhe a mente.

– Tem mais um ponto nessa sua história – Derek falou um tanto irônico – Se você voltou no tempo e impediu o estupro... isso não significa que você vai morrer?

A professora apertou os lábios, mas o gesto não impediu os olhos de se marejarem. Lágrimas silenciosas transbordaram as íris chocolate e deslizaram pelas faces. O medo dela atingiu Derek profundamente, fazendo-o erguer as sobrancelhas.

– Eu não vou morrer. Apenas... não terei existido nesse mundo. Papai nunca saberá de tudo isso: de mim, de nossas vidas juntas, de todas as aventuras. Mas ele não terá lembranças do ritual, do estupro... de seu pai e seu amor sendo assassinados diante de seus olhos, de viver se escondendo e com medo. Ele foi incrível e eu vou retribuir a altura. Essa semana foi a mais difícil para mim. Queria tê-lo abraçado, dizer o quanto o amo e como ele é especial. Queria colocar as mãos em seus ombros, olhar em seus olhos e dizer: “Você foi o melhor pai do mundo. Obrigada por me fazer sentir tão especial”.

Ela terminou o pequeno discurso e ergueu os olhos, mirando o teto alto da mansão. Estava assustada? Sim, muito. Se arrependia? Não. Nem um pouco, nem por um segundo. A jornada chegara ao fim. Ruby se sentia feliz. Honrara a promessa feita aos irmãos caçadores, antes que o anjo voltasse com ela no tempo...

Meio desajeitada enfiou a mão no bolso de trás da calça jeans surrada e puxou um maço de folhas dobradas em quatro. Estendeu para Derek que pegou, desconfiado. Ela estremeceu. De alguma forma misteriosa Ruby e seu lobo souberam que era meia noite. Todas as peças do quebra-cabeças estavam unidas e a roda do destino dera o último giro no passado que ainda conhecia. O que viria dali para frente era desconhecido. Derek e Sitles teriam uma nova chance de fazer tudo juntos. Construir algo que valesse a pena. Não conseguira falar sobre o diário de seu pai, mas tinha certeza que o Alpha o encontraria em sua bolsa. Já fizera tudo o que estava ao seu alcance. Era hora de descansar.

– Agora isso irá se tornar realidade – sorriu apontando o papel antes de olhar para Stiles – Proteja-o, Derek Hale. Ame-o e proteja-o, pois eu não posso mais...

O Alpha desdobrou as folhas com cuidado. Era um trabalho escolar, uma redação, escrita em uma letra não muito caprichada, com o título: “Como acho que estarei em trinta anos”. Fora feito por Stiles.

– Isso é...

Derek desviou os olhos da folha de papel para o lugar em que a mulher devia continuar sentada.

Ruby já não estava mais ali.

Continua...


	12. Epilogo

Stiles não saberia dizer se acordara por causa da dor ou se sentira a dor por ter acordado. Mas, em vias de fato, ali estava ela. Profunda e agoniante, uma ancora mantendo o garoto em um mar de consciência, com a sensação de que sua cabeça era como um balão com ar demais, prestes a explodir a qualquer instante.

A primeira coisa que notou é que estava nos braços de alguém. Abriu os olhos assustado e viu, chocado, que eram os braços de Derek. Derek Hale. O lobisomem Alpha que carinhosamente chamava de sourwolf. Esse Derek mesmo.

A segunda coisa percebida é que o mais velho tinha uma das mãos sobre sua têmpora, num ponto especialmente dolorido. Stiles compreendeu que ele estava sugando a dor para si e isso o incomodou. Afastou a mão com um tapa fraco.

– Pára – resmungou rouco – Posso agüentar um galinho.

Derek não disse nada. Apenas aceitou afastar a mão. Porém tão logo o fez a dor verdadeira atingiu a cabeça de Stiles, obrigando o garoto a apertar os olhos com força e tatear as cegas em busca da mão de Hale outra vez. Assim que a encontrou a colocou de volta sobre a própria têmpora.

– Não me obedeça tão rápido! – pediu em um fio de voz – E continue a sua mágica...

– Você precisa ir ao hospital. Pode ser uma concussão.

– Estou bem. A senhorita Smith me pegou desprevenido e... cadê ela?

Tentou sentar-se, porém uma tontura o obrigou a voltar a posição inicial. Talvez a tal concussão não fosse brincadeira e a idéia do hospital não fosse tão ruim assim... seu estômago se revirou em uma espécie de ânsia.

– Espere...

– Derek... – Stiles se agitou – Deus do céu, homem. Não me diga que você matou minha professora de literatura! Eu tinha tudo sobre controle... totalmente tinha sobre controle. Vamos levar o corpo até meu pai. Podemos pensar em uma desculpa para as mordidas e...

– Você tem razão.

– Tenho?! – a voz do menino era pura incredulidade e confusão.

– Não é uma concussão – Derek fez uma careta – Ou ficaria com a boca calada.

– To falando sério!

– Stiles, eu não matei a sua professora – o Alpha tentou passar toda a sinceridade possível através de seu olhar.

Esse ato acalmou o filho do xerife, assim como ele relaxou mais a medida que a dor em sua cabeça era tomada pelo lobisomem. Suspirou de alivio.

– Então onde ela está...?

– Ela se foi – Hale respondeu com simplicidade. Não havia outra resposta a ser dada.

Stilinski fechou os olhos com força.

– Sabe como isso soa mal? Espero que não seja em sentido figurado...

Derek não respondeu. Não sabia o que dizer. Que a falsa professora realmente existira não restavam dúvidas, Stiles se lembrava dela. Logo todos os outros com quem a mulher interagira deveriam se lembrar também.

Quanto a historia que ela contara... o Alpha não saberia dizer o quanto acreditava nela. Ou se ao menos acreditava. Tinha plena consciência do maço de folhas com a redação dobrado em seu bolso de trás.

Assim como tinha consciência de outra coisa: esse tempo todo afastara o menino por puro medo de se entregar e machucar a si mesmo. Mas possibilidade de perdê-lo era mais dolorosa e assustadora do que qualquer outra coisa. Até do que sua própria morte.

Derek teve que encarar a verdade: precisava do garoto, queria-o ao seu lado. Afastá-lo apenas abria precedentes para um desfecho que o futuro daquela criança estaria em risco.

Fora preciso uma louca com uma história bizarra pra fazê-lo compreender a temeridade de negar os próprios sentimentos e os sentimentos que sabia que Stiles nutria por si.

Ou talvez não tão louca. Muitos fatos foram mal explicados. Haviam lacunas a serem preenchidas. Ele prometeu secretamente pesquisar e investigar tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance, fosse a respeito do Alinhamento Perfeito e da Contemplação Maia, fosse a respeito dos objetivos do Pack de Alphas e do rapto de um segundo garoto ou fosse, ainda, sobre a criatura misteriosa a espreita nas sombras. Sem esquecer, é claro, de demônios e anjos... e uma espécie de diário que encontrara na bolsa de Ruby e que estava bem escondido em um dos cômodos do andar superior.

Todavia tudo isso teria que esperar. Agora algo incrivelmente importante demandava sua atenção. E, sem pensar nas conseqüências, Derek apenas puxou Stiles para um abraço apertado.

Num primeiro momento o garoto ficou tenso pelo susto. Acabou relaxando quando o calor do corpo do Alpha o envolveu por completo.

– Derek, o que está fazendo...?

– Te abraçando. Não é óbvio?

Stiles girou os olhos, ainda sem ter coragem de retribuir o gesto.

– Isso eu percebi. Mas...

– Acostume-se. Vou fazer mais vezes.

– Ah, claro. Me sinto um ursinho de pelúcia dos que a gente ganha nas feiras, naquelas barraquinhas de tiro ao alvo quando...

Calou-se. Os lábios de Derek cobriram os seus sem qualquer aviso prévio. Stiles arregalou os olhos, antes de ceder a tentação e entregar-se ao momento, finalmente criando coragem e passando as mãos pela nuca do lobisomem, puxando-o para mais perto.

Quando se separaram, o Alpha ainda mordiscou o lábio inferior de Stiles, que estava avermelhado e tentador, clamando por mais beijos.

– Devo me acostumar com isso também?

Derek sorriu de leve.

– Sim, Stiles. Acostume-se com isso também.

O garoto respondeu com um sorriso muito maior. Não pôde acreditar que seu desejo secreto estava se realizando. Que não era um simples sonho.

– É assim que você me pede para ser sua Khaleesi? Tudo bem, meu sol e estrelas... – falou divertido.

– O quê?

– Você está me pedindo para ser aquele que te ajuda a catar os carrapatos e... – Stiles parou de falar e pensou por um segundo – Lobisomens tem carrapatos?!

– Estou começando a me arrepender... – Derek rosnou aborrecido – E não. Lobisomens não tem carrapatos!

O garoto riu de pura felicidade, antes que seus lábios fossem tomados com voracidade mais uma vez. Derek acabara de sentir membros do seu Pack se aproximando rapidamente, talvez convocados pelo seu uivo ao enfrentar a mulher lobisomem.

E Derek soube que, fosse verdade ou não tudo aquilo, tendo a professora desaparecido ou não diante de seus olhos, a decisão estava tomada e não voltaria atrás. Protegeria Stiles, o garoto hiperativo, tagarela, sem noção, engraçado, inocente, dedicado, dono de uma alma pura... o adolescente que conquistara um espaço especial em sua vida. O qual manteria para sempre ao seu lado.

Guardaria segredo de tudo o que acontecera não apenas dos outros lobos, mas também de Stiles. Ele era o Alpha, podia fazer isso. E queria que todos chegassem e flagrassem aquela cena, para que soubessem que encontrara um companheiro a quem entregaria o coração, sem medo do futuro. A quem, realmente, entregaria o próprio futuro.

E não seria o futuro sangrento e doloroso que Ruby anunciara. Nem o futuro tingindo de suave desesperança que Stiles escrevera em sua redação. Seria algo novo, tecido pelos corações de ambos, com os fios indestrutíveis do amor.

Fim

**Author's Note:**

> Então é isso. Não sei por que adoro começar por prólogos, principalmente quando narram um fato futuro. Agora, calmamente, iremos acompanhar como tudo chegou a esse ponto.
> 
> Não esperem muitas reviravoltas ou um enredo de novela mexicana! Meu ponto principal é ~legrandfinale, rsrsrsrs
> 
> Obrigada por ler!
> 
> Posto no Nyah! também. E no ffnet


End file.
